Un ange blessé
by Kiseki Leave
Summary: Drago Malfoy avait toujours suivi des cours à domicile pour des raisons personnelles. Mais voilà, ses parents décidèrent de l'inscrire l'école de Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année où il retrouvera ses amis Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Millicent qui ommencent leur 6ème année. Que va t il lui arriver dans ce nouvel univers? Un grand Malheur ou le plus beau cadeau que la vie peut apporter?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, voilà ma toute toute première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sur mais à J.K. Rowling je me permet juste de les empreinter pour les traumatiser un petit peu c'est tout.

Il y aura dans cette histoire des relations entre hommes alors les homophobe ne commencez même pas à lire. Sinon pour les fans de Yaoi bien la venue.

Je préviens je suis nulle en résumé.

Résumer: Drago Malfoy avait toujours eut des cours à domicile pour raison personnelle. Mais voilà, ses parents ont décidé de l'inscrire à l'école de Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année où il retrouvera ses amis Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Millicent qui commencent leur 6ème année. Que va-t-il lui arriver dans ce nouvel univers? Un grand malheur ou le plus beau cadeau que la vie peut apporter?

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

La lumière du jour réussit à traverser les rideaux pour échouer sur le visage encore endormi du jeune homme qui se retourna en grognant. Ce jeune n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, célèbre pour avoir tué à l'âge de un an le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-Savez-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, bref Voldemort. Alors que l'été dernier il vivait, ou plutôt survivait, encore chez son oncle et sa tante en compagnie de son adorable cousin, il avait pour la première fois pu passer un été comme n'importe quel adolescent. À la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Voldemort attaqua le ministère de la magie en compagnie de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Son parrain, pourtant recherché et oubliant toute précaution, vint à son secours lorsqu'il tomba dans un piège. Certains Aurors, qui étaient restés plus tard que d'ordinaire ce soir-là, le virent et l'attrapèrent avant de voir Peter Pettigrow, l'homme soi-disant assassiné par Sirius. Suite à l'arrestation de Pettigrow et de toute une procédure, Sirius obtient la liberté, des excuses et un considérable dédommagement du ministère ainsi que la garde d'Harry, comme le demandaient James et Lily Potter dans leur testament, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent qui ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'il l'avait connu au cours de sa troisième année. En attendant, ce jeune homme essayait de se rendormir après avoir remonté sa couette sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière du jour, lorsqu'une tornade brune débarqua dans sa chambre.

-Harry ! Harry ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard !, hurla l'intrus en sautant sur le lit.

-Sirius je te jure que si tu ne me laisses pas dormir je vais finir à Azkaban à mon tour, grogna Harry en sortant la tête de sous la couette pour pouvoir fusiller son parrain des yeux.

-Mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard.

-T'es pas trop vieux pour aller à l'école ?

-Gamin irrespectueux ! C'est en tant que professeur de Duel, nouvelle matière mise en place cette année. Tu te rends compte on va être ensemble toute l'année, c'est pas génial !

-Non, je vais t'avoir sur le dos toute la journée et dire que je voulais me trouver une copine ou un copain cette année, se lamenta Harry en poussant un long soupir.

-Je peux t'aider à en trou... Tu as bien dit un copain ?

-Euh… non pas du tout.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme avait découvert son attirance pour les garçons en quatrième année. Lors du bal de Noël, il s'aperçut que ce n'étaient pas vraiment les filles dans leur jolie robe qu'il regardait lorsque ses amis lui désignaient tel ou tel couple, mais plutôt les hommes. Il mit du temps à l'accepter et n'en parla à ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger que l'année dernière lorsqu'il craqua sur un Serdaigle. Les deux l'acceptèrent bien et lui apprirent que l'homosexualité n'était pas mal vue chez les sorciers puisqu'un homme pouvait porter un enfant grâce à la magie. Mais il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à son parrain de peur de le décevoir. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avouer quoiqu'avec une petite pirouette… Il regarda Sirius qui continuait à le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Nan, aucune chance.

-Oui, bon je suis peut-être un petit peu bi. Mais c'est pas sûr… Bon d'accord complètement. Maintenant arrête de me fixer comme ça.

En effet Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Après cette phrase, il lui adressa un sourire espiègle qui fit craindre le pire à Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

-Oh rien je me disais juste que ça risquait d'être marrant. Tu veux pas te trouver un petit ami fille ?

-Euh c'est techniquement pas possible. Sirius, un homme est un homme et une femme est une femme, on ne peut pas être les deux.

-Mais si. Imagine un garçon de petite taille avec une petite frimousse toute mignonne, des cheveux longs et des grands yeux tout pleins d'étoiles pendant qu'il te regarde en disant qu'il t'aime.

Harry avait décroché depuis longtemps essayant d'imaginer ce que son parrain lui disait. Il se voyait très bien tenir dans ses bras son petit ami de petite taille tout fin pendant qu'il attrapait ses longs cheveux, relevant son visage en les tirant vers l'arrière afin de pouvoir se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il le voyait rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait pendant que ses yeux le fixaient avec une gêne visible. Encore un petit peu et il pourrait enfin goûter à ses lèvres d'un rose délicat si tentantes.

-HARRY !

-Quoi, répondit sèchement le jeune homme, déçu d'avoir été coupé au meilleur moment de son rêve éveillé.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle et que tu m'écoutes pas, bouda Sirius avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'installe sur son visage. À quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien, on va déjeuner ?

Harry se leva rapidement mais pas assez pour masquer la légère rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues. Sirius sourit à cette vision et observa le jeune qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

Le fils de son meilleur ami avait enfin le physique qu'il se devait d'avoir. Cet été à manger à sa faim avait fait des miracles sur son corps et l'avait rendu plus que séduisant. Il avait développé sa musculature et n'hésitait pas à l'exposer. Il avait également eu une poussée de croissance et atteignait maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt et Sirius se demandait s'il comptait s'arrêter un jour de grandir. Ses yeux verts autrefois dissimulés derrière une affreuse paire de lunettes, mainte fois réparée, étaient maintenant exposés à la vue de tous grâce à l'intervention magique que Sirius lui avait payée pour son anniversaire. Plus il le voyait, plus il lui rappelait James, même si lorsqu'il le regardait dans les yeux c'était Lily qu'il voyait.

Après qu'Harry ait fini de se préparer, ils descendirent dans la cuisine afin de petit-déjeuner. Une fois installés à table, Sirius sortit son fils de cœur de ses pensées en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec les Weasley et Hermione Granger sur le chemin de traverse pour aller acheter leurs fournitures de cette nouvelle année. Après un grand sourire, l'adolescent se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner afin de monter se préparer et redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard dans le salon où l'attendait Sirius qui le regarda surpris.

-Tu comptes aller en boite ?

-Non, mais on ne sait jamais qui on peut croiser en sortant, répondit Harry avec un sourire mutin qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Il s'était vêtu d'un jean noir moulant ses jambes musclées ainsi que d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse, dévoilant ses clavicules où on pouvait voir un médaillon en forme de lion, en or tout comme la chaine qui le maintenait, cadeau d'Hermione et de Ron. Il portait également la vieille chevalière de son père que Remus lui avait remis à son anniversaire.

L'aîné soupira avant de tendre le petit coffret contenant la poudre de cheminette afin de faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

* * *

-Mais je t'ai dit que je voulais pas venir.

-Et tu aurais fait comment pour tes affaires de cours ?

-Je les aurais commandées.

-Drago tu ne peux pas passer ton temps enfermé dans ton manoir à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Je te rappelle que tu rentres à Poudlard cette année, les leçons à la maison c'est fini donc il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour. Et puis regarde ça, on a eu un super été et pourtant on a l'impression que tu n'as pas vu le soleil depuis des années.

- J'attrape toujours des coups de soleil pas possible lorsque je reste trop longtemps dehors. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On va rester beaucoup dans les magasins, comme ça t'auras pas le temps de cramer.

-C'est surtout que tu voulais absolument venir aujourd'hui par ce que Pansy nous a dit qu'elle venait.

-Exactement. Et comme j'aime énormément ma copine et que toi tu m'adores, tu as accepté de m'accompagner.

-Les gens doivent surtout se dire que tu me kidnappes à me tirer comme ça.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de te tirer si tu n'essayais pas de t'échapper dès que je te lâche.

Drago lui tira la langue en réponse, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Blaise devant cette réponse très mature de sa part. Pourtant les gens les regardaient vraiment bizarrement. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un jeune homme tirer par le poignet un autre adolescent à travers tout le chemin de Traverse pendant que ce dernier se plaignait du traitement infligé.

Blaise continua à serpenter entre tous les passants en tirant son meilleur ami derrière lui jusqu'à la boutique de Mme Guipure, où ils devaient retrouver sa petite amie Pansy Parkinson. Drago poussa un soupir avant de rattraper son ami, qui se décida enfin à libérer son poignet torturé depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Il n'aimait pas sortir. Les gens étaient trop grands et il avait toujours peur de se perdre, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il rattrapa tout de suite la main de Blaise qui le regarda avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils furent bousculés par un géant aux cheveux rouges suivit par tout un troupeau de cheveux rouges parmi lesquels se perdaient trois géants aux cheveux bruns ou noirs, il ne savait pas trop. Enfin ça bien sûr c'était du point de vue de Drago. Blaise, lui, vit un troupeau de Griffondors qui ne savait pas comment marcher droit.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas la belette?

-Et toi tu sais qu'en marchant c'est mieux de regarder devant soi ?

Drago sentant la dispute venir se cacha derrière Blaise. S'il y avait une chose de bien dans le fait d'être petit c'était de pouvoir se cacher derrière tout et n'importe quoi ou, en l'occurrence, n'importe qui.

Harry et Sirius avaient retrouvé les Weasley et Hermione à l'endroit convenu et se dirigeaient vers la boutique de Mme Guipure lorsque Ron avait bousculé par inadvertance Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son état. Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans cet affrontement mais lorsque le vert et argent se mis à insulter la famille Weasley au complet, il se mêla à la dispute. Hermione, elle, soupira de lassitude. Il ne se passait pas un jour lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, sans qu'Harry et Ron ne se battent avec les Serpentards. Alors qu'elle allait détourner la tête, elle vit une personne qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière Blaise. Elle lui adressa un sourire lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux argentés de la jeune fille qui se cacha encore plus si c'était possible. Elle allait lui adresser la parole lorsque celle-ci se mit à courir. La Gryffondor regarda la direction qu'elle avait prise avec un air ébahi. Le moins que l'on puisse dire sur cette personne c'est qu'elle était timide. Elle retourna son regard vers ses amis et le Serpentard qui continuaient à se chamailler. Zabini n'ayant même pas vu qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un.

Drago courait en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui et surtout trop de monde trop grand à son goût. Mais il devait trouver Pansy, elle pourrait arrêter Blaise et empêcher la fille aux cheveux tout touffus de lui adresser la parole. Il était pourtant bien caché, alors comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question il bouscula quelqu'un et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Regarde où tu vas quand… Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago releva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Théodore Nott, un des membres de leur bande, comme disait Blaise. Théo était plutôt grand un mètre soixante-dix, soixante-quinze… Oui c'était grand quand vous mesurez tout juste un mètre soixante et demi, le demi étant important, tout le monde était trop grand. Les cheveux châtains et le regard bleu clair de Théo faisaient de lui quelqu'un de beau il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, mais ses réflexions parfois loufoques pouvaient effrayer.

-Drago ? Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Parce que sinon Blaise et Pansy vont me tuer si tu t'es blessé.

-Non, tout va bien mais il faut que je trouve Pansy.

-Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

-Blaise se bat avec un géant roux et une fille avec les cheveux tout touffus a voulu me parler alors j'ai paniqué et je suis parti et comme on devait retrouver Pansy chez Mme Guipure je me suis dit que j'allais aller la chercher et puis après je te suis rentré dedans et je suis tombé et…

-Oui, oui, je connais la suite. Respire quand tu parles.

-Pardon, s'excusa Drago en baissant les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

- Aller viens, allons chercher Pansy qu'elle en colle une à Blaise. Je ne veux surtout pas rater ça.

-Pourquoi elle le taperait ? demanda Drago en se relevant avec l'aide de Théo qui ne lâcha pas sa main une fois debout. Il connaissait la peur de Drago de se perdre lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde.

-Parce qu'il ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi.

-Mais j'suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul d'abord, bouda le petit blond.

-Ah oui alors tu peux me lâcher la main dans ce cas, dit Théo faisant mine de lâcher Drago.

-NON, y a trop de monde. S'il-te-plaît Théo.

Drago le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes, amenant un soupir à l'autre jeune qui lui reprit la main pour partir à la recherche de Pansy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui refuser quoique ce soit de toute façon, il était bien trop mignon pour qu'on lui dise non.

Après quelques pas, ils virent la devanture de Mme Guipure devant laquelle une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs semblait attendre. Drago lâcha la main de Théo et courut vers elle en faisant des gestes de la main.

-PANSY !

-Drago ? s'étonna l'adolescente. Tu es tout seul ?

-Non, Théo est là aussi.

-Et où est Blaise ? Je croyais que tu devais venir avec lui, questionna-t-elle après avoir salué Théo.

-Je suis venu te chercher parce qu'il se dispute avec le géant roux et toute sa tribu et que la fille aux cheveux touffus m'a vu et allait m'adresser la parole et du coup j'ai…

-Drago calme-toi, intervient Théo le voyant reparti dans son monologue.

Drago adressa un sourire d'excuse à Pansy avant que celle-ci ne fronce les sourcils et lui demande de l'emmener là où devait se trouver son petit ami, qui allait bientôt passer de vie à trépas pour le plus grand bonheur de Théo, qui souriait comme un enfant qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Drago suivait Pansy en lui tenant la main, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à toutes les personnes qui les entouraient. Pansy voyant son manège serra un peu plus fort sa main et lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer. Drago lui rendit son sourire avant de la suivre tranquillement.

* * *

Hermione continuait à regarder Ron et Harry qui se disputaient avec Zabini en poussant de petits soupirs. Alors que les adultes présents essayaient de calmer le jeu, les autres Weasley s'étaient joint à la dispute et une amie du Serpentard était venue en soutient. Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté. Plus musclée que certains garçons mais également plus grande que d'autres, elle impressionnait par sa carrure. Cependant ses courts cheveux châtains et ses yeux couleurs noisette adoucissaient légèrement ses traits. Elle allait partir pour la librairie lorsqu'elle vit Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott arriver avec la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu partir en courant tout à l'heure.

-BLAISE ZABINI !, cria Parkinson.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en voyant le Serpentard se crisper. Il se retourna lentement alors que tous les regards se portaient sur le petit groupe qui continuait d'avancer. Alors que Nott sautillait presque comme un gamin qui va au parc d'attraction Pansy elle, semblait sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Quant à l'inconnue, elle semblait vouloir se faire encore plus petite qu'elle n'était en se cachant derrière Parkinson. Hermione se dit que ce groupe de Serpentard était vraiment étrange.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse ? continua Pansy.

-Euh… ça dépend à quel sujet ? Pour la dispute, c'est la belette qui m'est rentré dedans et après au lieu de s'excuser, il a commencé à m'insulter. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire, répondit le jeune homme à la peau chocolat en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui regardais pas devant toi, s'écria Ron.

- Pardon mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

- Blaise ! Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je m'en fiche que Weasley ne sache pas poser un pied devant l'autre sans bousculer quelqu'un. Non, ce que je te reproche c'est que je crois que tu avais pour mission de veiller sur quelqu'un et que j'ai retrouvé cette personne en compagnie de Théo après qu'elle lui soit rentrée dedans alors qu'elle était toute seule, le coupa Pansy.

Décidément plus ça allait moins les Griffondors comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Même les adultes les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés sans rien comprendre à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. La bande des verts et argents la plus populaire de leur maison était en train de se disputer parce que l'un d'eux n'avait pas veillé sur une personne semble-t-il. Et cette personne semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou.

-Tu vas te faire tuer, lança Théo avec un grand sourire à Blaise en passant à côté de lui pour aller saluer Millicent.

- Toi la ferme, lui lança Blaise. Désolé Angel. Tu aurais dû m'appeler je t'aurais suivit.

-Ah non, ne lui mets pas la faute sur le dos, le gronda Pansy en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça.

-Pour la peine, tu nous offres à tous une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

-D'accord, capitula Blaise sous le regard noir de sa petite amie qu'il s'empressa d'aller embrasser en la prenant dans ses bras.

Seulement par ce mouvement, Drago se retrouva sans personne derrière qui se cacher et en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui, il laissa échapper un petit couinement avant de partir en courant vers Millicent et Théo qui lui sourirent doucement en le voyant devenir tout rouge de gêne.

-On ne te connaît pas ? Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione, contente de pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle vit l'inconnue essayer de se dissimuler encore plus en tenant la main de Théo.

- On va pas te manger tu sais ? dit doucement Ginny, elle aussi intriguée par cette personne.

Drago voyant tous les regards sur lui rougit encore plus et demanda doucement à Théo s'il pouvait partir. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre avec son piano, son violon et son lit. Il en avait marre de toutes ses personnes, il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient toutes l'attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il commençait à trembler et sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

-Blaise ! appela Théo lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

L'interpellé lâcha sa copine pour s'approcher du petit blond qui respirait de plus en plus mal et qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Recule Théo, demanda Blaise en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

Alors que ce dernier allait protester, Pansy mis sa main sur son épaule en secouant la tête les yeux baissés vers le sol, un air triste sur le visage.

-Drago, regarde-moi tout va bien. D'accord ? Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets alors calme-toi. Et puis, tu te rappelles je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi. On doit aller manger une glace chez Fortarôme. Respire, tout va bien.

Plus il lui parlait et plus Drago se calmait. Une fois qu'il eût reprit son souffle Blaise le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement et lui dissimuler ainsi la vue du monde qui circulait autour d'eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je suis ouverte à toute critique bonne comme mauvaise il n'y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore.

A pluche.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour,

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne promet pas que je posterais tout les chapitres à ce rythme mais au moins un par semaine minimum après si c'est plus alors tant mieux.

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Donc voici le chapitre 2, j'essaye toujours d'éviter un maximum de faute mais je ne promet rien. Je recherche une beta pour m'aider donc ça ira mieux dés que j'en aurais une. Sinon en attendant, désolée pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire.

En attendant bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

Chapitre 2

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Pansy jeta un regard noir à Sirius Black, ancien détenu d'Azkaban, qui à ce moment décida qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester enfermé lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

-Tout d'abord c'est « il » et non « elle ». Ensuite, ça ne vous…, commença Pansy.

-IL ? s'exclama le groupe en fixant Drago avec de grands yeux alors que Blaise le tenait toujours serré contre lui.

-Oui, il. Drago. C'est un garçon, répliqua sèchement Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais il est tout petit, s'étonna Ginny.

-Et il est tout fin, continua Hermione. Et tout mignon.

-En plus, il a les cheveux super longs, rajouta Ron.

-Et un visage de fille, termina Théo.

-THEO ! cria Pansy en lui collant une baffe à l'arrière du crâne pour le plus grand bonheur de Blaise, qui le regarda en souriant d'un air narquois.

Théo la regarda avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » ce qui lui valut un autre coup mais cette fois de la part de Millicent, qui lui fit à son tour les gros yeux en espérant le dissuader de continuer ses âneries.

-C'est pas grave Pansy, j'ai l'habitude, dit une petite voix en provenance du torse de Blaise.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda ce dernier à la petite silhouette qui continuait à s'accrocher à son tee-shirt.

- Ça va aller. En plus, tu m'as promis une glace de Florian Fortarôme alors je tiendrais le coup, répondit le petit blonden lui faisant un petit sourire, relavant légèrement la tête.

-Estomac sur patte.

-Même pas vrai, je mange moins que toi d'abord.

-J'suis plus grand c'est normal.

-T'es surtout plus bête oui, intervient Théo.

Pendant que tout ce petit monde se disputait, Harry lui, regardait le petit blond qui observait ses amis se chamailler un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et plus il le regardait, plus il repensait à la phrase que son parrain lui avait dite le matin même. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était réellement mignon. Une carrure plus féminine que masculine, des hanches marquées par sa tunique blanche cintrée sur sa fine taille. Un jean bleu pâle qui dévoilait ses jambes. Un visage doux qu'un léger sourire éclairait. De longs cheveux blonds, qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos, encadrant son visage renforçant le côté androgyne de jeune homme. Mais surtout des yeux d'une étonnante couleur gris perle qui semblaient être parsemés de légères paillettes bleues topaze, qui ressortaient plus ou moins en fonction de chacune de ses émotions, du moins du peu qu'il avait pu voir. Tous ces petits détails donnaient à cette personne une beauté hors du commun. Alors qu'il continuait à l'observer, Harry aperçut le regard de son sujet d'observation qui l'observait curieusement. Un léger voile rouge couvrit aussitôt les joues du petit blond dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Drago observait ce jeune homme, ou plutôt ce géant brun, depuis un petit moment, écoutant la dispute de ses amis d'une oreille distraite, lorsque qu'il tomba dans les orbes de jade. Aussitôt, il sentit ses joues se couvrir de rouge et plongea son visage dans le haut de Pansy, Blaise étant occupé à se disputer avec Théo, pour échapper à ce regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Harry eut un léger sourire devant tant de timidité. Il sentait qu'il allait y avoir de l'action cette année à Poudlard. Penser à Poudlard lui rappela également toutes les personnes qui pourraient s'intéresser au blondinet et cela effaça son sourire. Entre ceux, garçons comme filles, qui allaient lui courir après pour le mettre dans leur lit, et les autres qui voudraient tout savoir de lui tellement il était mignon, il plaignait le jeune garçon qui, timide comme il semblait l'être, allait s'évanouir dès qu'une personne lui adresserait la parole. Effectivement, il allait bien s'amuser cette année.

Les Gryffondors regardaient la dispute qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir les Serpentards, et plus particulièrement ceux-là, se disputer de cette façon. Après tout, ils étaient à eux quatre, avec Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, les leaders des Serpentards. Depuis leur deuxième année, ils dirigeaient la maison des verts et argents et aucun élève n'osant s'opposer à eux. Les années supérieures comme les plus jeunes leur vouaient un respect qui avait toujours impressionné les autres maisons. Mais en ce moment, ils ressemblaient plus à des adolescents comme les autres, faisant une sortie entre amis, qui se fichaient complètement d'être vu par les autres membres de leur maison et qui profitaient simplement de leur jeunesse pour s'amuser. Elle était loin l'image des leaders des Serpentards qui affichaient continuellement un visage fermé et un regard donnant l'impression à tout élève les croisant qu'il ne valait rien et ne méritait pas sa place à leur côté.

Millicent qui voyait les regards étonnés des rouges et ors, s'approcha d'eux et leur fit un léger sourire.

-Vous êtes si surpris que ça ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Bah… c'est-à-dire que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de vous voir comme ça, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire contrit.

- On avait un rôle à jouer. Maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir être nous-même.

- Comment ça ? questionna Ron.

- Nous savions que Drago finirait par venir à Poudlard, comme nous ne doutons pas qu'il ira à Serpentard. On devait donc prendre la tête de la maison pour pouvoir le protéger lorsqu'il arriverait. Après tout, vous voyez bien comment il est. Il se serait fait mangé tout cru par les élèves de la maison dès le premier orteil posé dans notre salle commune. Maintenant, que les autres membres de notre maison savent de quoi on est capable, ils n'oseront rien faire contre lui de peur de représailles. Et cela même si on laisse tomber nos masques pour reprendre nos vraies personnalités. On s'en est assuré l'année dernière avant de partir pour les vacances scolaires, expliqua Milli en regardant ses amis qui continuaient à se disputer avec un petit sourire sadique.

La petite troupe regarda Théo et Blaise qui continuaient à se lancer des piques sous le regard amusé d'un Drago toujours accroché au tee-shirt de Pansy. Cette dernière avait le visage baisé et les poings serrés.

- ÇA SUFFIT, cria la brunette stoppant la dispute des deux garçons, qui la regardèrent surpris.

-Mais Pansy… commença Blaise avant de détourner les yeux devant le regard noir de sa petite amie.

- On n'a pas que ça à faire. On doit acheter toutes les fournitures de Drago et aller lui chercher ses robes de sorcier chez Mme Guipure. De plus, tu dois toujours nous offrir une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Et tu peux me faire tous les yeux de chiots battus que tu veux Blaise, tu n'y échapperas pas.

-C'est bon, on a le temps.

-Sauf qu'après je veux emmener Drago dans les boutiques pour tout lui faire visiter.

-Euh, c'est pas la peine Pansy, intervient avec une petite voix le susnommé.

-Mais si. Tu vas voir on va s'amuser. Depuis le temps que je rêve de t'emmener partout pour faire du shopping.

-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Drago. Tu vas souffrir, dit Théo d'un air désolé en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? Ça fait mal le shopping ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Mais… commença Pansy.

-Oui, même très mal. C'est pour ça qu'avec Blaise et Milli on ne veut plus en faire. C'est trop douloureux, la coupa Théo.

- Pansy, je veux pas faire de shopping. Je veux pas avoir mal, supplia le petit blond avec les yeux humides.

-Tu vas devoir le faire Drago. Après tout, c'est un passage obligatoire avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Et puis si tu ne le fais pas, Blaise, Milli ou moi seront obligés de le faire à ta place et on souffrira encore une autre fois par ta faute.

-Mais je veux pas Théo.

-Alors tu serais prêt à nous laisser souffrir à ta place ? Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant une semaine tellement c'était douloureux la dernière fois que j'ai fait du shopping ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, dramatisa Théo plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

Drago regardait Théo les larmes aux yeux.

Les Griffondors les regardaient un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce nouvel élève était vraiment crédule.

Drago s'approcha de Théo et le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardon Théo je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je vais être fort et aller à la séance de shopping. Même si ça doit faire mal.

- Ah Drago j'ai tellement souffert la dernière fois, continua de jouer Théo rendant son étreinte à Drago faisant un clin d'œil à Millicent par-dessus son épaule en souriant légèrement.

Millicent faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper l'éclat de rire qu'elle retenait difficilement. À chaque fois que Théo voyait Drago, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'embêter en lui faisant croire tout et n'importe quoi. Et celui-ci n'étant que très rarement sorti de son manoir croyait tout ce qu'il lui disait, lui faisant une confiance aveugle malgré tous les mauvais tours qu'il avait déjà subi de sa part.

-Nan, mais t'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer de lui ? intervint Pansy.

-Bah, non, il est tellement facile à tromper.

-L'écoute pas Dray. Le shopping, c'est juste faire les magasins pour acheter des vêtements. Il n'y a rien de douloureux, expliqua Pansy d'une voix douce.

-Mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois que j'en ai fait avec toi, je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant toute une semaine après.

-Donc ça fait vraiment mal ? demanda Drago à Pansy.

-Désolé mais tu sors d'où pour ne pas savoir ce qu'est le shopping, demanda Ginny posant la question qui parcourait l'esprit de chaque personne présente qui suivait la conversation, surpris.

-Il ne sort pas beaucoup voire pas du tout de chez lui, répondit Milli, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse au grand étonnement des rouge et or.

-Pourquoi, interrogea Harry qui souhaitait en apprendre plus sur le petit blond.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Blaise en leur lançant un regard mauvais dans l'espoir de les empêcher de continuer à poser des questions sur son frère de cœur.

-C'est si grave que ça pour que vous ne vouliez pas nous en parler, continua Hermione ignorant l'avertissement tant sa curiosité était grande.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Granger ? Tu espères avoir la première des infos croustillantes à divulguer à tout tes amis Gryffondors pour qu'ils mènent la vie dure à Drago lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Pas du tout. C'était juste pour savoir.

-Ouai, bah tu ne sauras pas.

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué. Qu'était-il arrivé à Drago pour que ses amis ne veuillent pas en parler et qu'il soit à ce point timide et surtout ignorant de la vie ? Décidément, cette nouvelle année promettait de grandes choses.

Pendant ce temps, Théo avait continué à soutenir auprès de Drago que le shopping était un exercice douloureux qui le marquerait à jamais. Ce dernier suppliait maintenant Pansy pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas souffrir. Qu'il s'excusait pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire de mal. Qu'il ne recommencerait plus et qu'il arrêterait même de manger des bonbons en cachette. Pansy pendant ce temps disputait Théo sur le fait de se moquer des pauvres êtres innocents. Millicent regardait toute la scène avec un léger sourire sans intervenir.

-BLAISE ! Pansy veut me torturer en me faisant faire du shopping ! pleura Drago en allant vers Blaise à qui il s'accrocha de nouveau.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas écouter tout ce que dit Théo, il adore t'embêter.

-Vous me gâchez toujours mon plaisir de tout façon, bouda Théo.

- Blaise, il faut que tu me sauves du shopping, continua le petit blond.

-Mais ça ne fait pas mal le shopping. Théo raconte n'importe quoi, dit Pansy en s'approchant de la silhouette qui semblait vouloir se dissimuler dans le torse de son ami.

-Alors pourquoi Théo ne pouvait plus marcher après ? demanda Drago en reniflant.

-Parce que c'est une chochotte, répondit Milli.

-Ou parce que le shopping est vraiment de la pire torture du monde, compléta Théo avec un petit sourire sadique en regardant Drago. Et puis je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu n'étais pas mieux que moi Milli. Qui est-ce qui m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec Pansy parce que c'était pire qu'une séance de massage faite par des trolls des montagnes armés de bâtons à clous ?

-Des trolls des montagnes, s'écria Drago écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est moi. Mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois c'était horrible. On a tous fini sur les genoux.

-Vous n'avez aucune résistance, répliqua Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé ma puce, mais la dernière fois c'est vrai que tu as un peu abusé. Je me suis retrouvé avec des courbatures pendant trois jours, dit piteusement Blaise.

-Vous manquez de sport, voilà tout.

-Pansy, tu nous as fait courir pendant sept heures non-stop. On n'a même pas eu le temps de manger. C'est tout juste si on a pût commencer nos sandwiches avant que tu repartes en nous forçant à te suivre. Pire que l'armée, s'exclama Milli.

- JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! s'écria Drago sous l'œil ébahit du groupe des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui après une minute d'incompréhension explosèrent tous de rire pendant que le petit blondinet pleurait accroché à son meilleur ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les élèves de Poudlard qui croisèrent ce groupe plutôt étonnant les regardèrent avec de grands yeux, surpris de voir des Serpentards et des Griffondors rirent ensemble. Mais en les voyants ainsi, ils surent que cette année serait différente. Qu'avec un petit peu de chance les disputes entre les serpents et les lions n'auraient plus lieux et que de grands événements allaient arriver. Quant à savoir si ce serait positif ou non, seul l'avenir pourrait leur dire.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. En espérant que vous avez aimez.

A pluche.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour.

Tout d'abord merci pour tout vos review, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant alors vraiment merci.

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre (désolée Luciferou ce n'est pas encore Poudlard mais promis c'est pour le prochain).

Désolé toujours pas de Béta donc toujours des fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Harry émergea doucement du sommeil à la sonnerie de son réveil. Pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt alors que c'était les vacances ? Vraiment, qui était l'idiot qui avait programmé son satané réveil ? Il l'éteignit et se recoucha en soupirant de bonheur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir, Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, autrement dit absolument aucune.

-Si tu n'es pas près dans trente minutes, tu te débrouilles pour aller à la gare tout seul, la limace.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Cependant, cela avait eu l'effet souhaité, autrement dit l'adolescent avait jailli de son lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain et faire sa toilette en un temps record. Il se souvenait enfin de la raison pour laquelle il avait programmé son réveil. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, il repensa à la journée à Pré-au-Lard qui avait tourné d'une façon plus qu'inattendue. Il avait découvert des Serpentards plus que sympathiques, à son grand étonnement, avec qui il avait commencé à discuter durant leurs petites emplettes. Ils n'avaient pas passé l'après-midi complète avec eux mais suffisamment pour avoir envie de plus les connaitre. Et après concertation avec les autres Griffondors, le constat était le même pour tous. Il était temps de réaliser le rêve du directeur de Poudlard et d'installer une amitié inter-maisons.

Et c'était d'ailleurs dans cette optique qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté envoyé un hibou avec un message de paix aux Serpentards, qui leur étaient revenus avec un acquiescement plus qu'enthousiaste. Il ne restait plus qu'à consolider et renforcer cette nouvelle entente, et qui sait, peut-être en faire une belle amitié.

En repensant à cette fameuse après-midi, l'image de Drago, le petit blond, lui revient à l'esprit. Il avait hâte de voir comment il allait se débrouiller à Poudlard. Avec sa timidité maladive cela risquait d'être épique pour le petit nouveau. En repensant à lui, il repensa également au timide sourire qu'il avait adressé à tout le monde avant de suivre les verts et argents en direction du magasin de Florian Fortarôme en milieu d'après-midi. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

-Harry, plus que dix minutes, cria Sirius en passant devant la porte.

Il sortit rapidement de la douche et s'habilla en hâte avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour se faire une rapide tartine et rejoindre son parrain qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'extérieur pour prendre le Magicobus, au grand dam d'Harry qui ne supportait vraiment pas ce moyen de transport.

* * *

-Drago, on va finir par être en retard si tu ne descends pas maintenant.

-J'arrive, cria le petit blond depuis sa chambre.

Il hésitait à emmener son violon dans sa nouvelle école. Il avait peur qu'on ne lui abîme. Il était encore en pleine réflexion quand Blaise débarqua dans la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'hésite à prendre mon violon. J'aurais le droit d'en jouer au moins là-bas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Aller prends le et on y va sinon Pansy va monter et nous tirer par les oreilles jusqu'en bas.

Alors qu'il allait repartir dans le couloir, il vit que son ami ne bougeait pas. Il le regarda et attendit qu'il lui explique ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après un petit silence, le jeune homme toujours agenouillé devant son étui lâcha un soupir tremblant.

-Blaise, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y aller, chuchota Drago agenouillé devant son étui à violon, le visage baissé vers le sol pour ne pas voir le regard son ami.

Blaise regarda son petit frère avec un doux sourire. Il était étonné qu'il ne craque que maintenant. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il finisse par douter mais ils pensaient que cela arriveraient plus tôt.

-Dray, tout ira bien. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

-Oui mais si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? Et si je me perds dans les couloirs ? Et que tout le monde me déteste ? Comment je vais pouvoir m'y retrouver avec les escaliers qui bougent tout seul ?

-Drago, tout ira bien. Pour Serpentard souviens-toi que ton parrain a fait le nécessaire auprès de directeur pour que tu puisses y aller. Donc tu seras avec nous quoi qu'il arrive et on ne te quittera pas d'une semelle.

-Blaise, tu crois que je devrais aller dans quelle maison normalement ?

Le mulâtre regarda son ami avec un air peiné. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette question. Et en le voyant ainsi il ne pouvait que LE détester un peu plus. Autrefois si souriant et sûr, IL l'avait rendu timide, réservé au point que même lui son meilleur ami avait eu du mal à le faire sortir de sa coquille.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça Dray. Tu viendras à Serpentard avec nous et il ne pourra rien te faire.

-Merci d'être là.

-Mais je t'en prie. Maintenant dépêche-toi ou Pansy va vraiment venir nous chercher par la peau du cou.

Drago lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers son étui à violon qui attendait encore sa décision qui fut vite prise. Le jeune homme ferma la boite et attrapa la poignée avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui lui fit signe avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée ou tous les autres les attendait. En descendant les escaliers, Drago vit ses amis réunis pour l'attendre. Pansy, les bras croisés et le pied tapant en rythme, regardait d'un œil mécontent Grégory et Vincent qui discutait sur un sujet qui semblait sérieux alors que Millicent et Théo semblaient faire tout leur possible pour cacher leur fou rire. En arrivant à proximité, Blaise partit rejoindre sa petite amie pendant que Drago en les voyant tous là se dit que oui, il ne serait jamais seul car il avait vraiment des amis formidables.

-Drago ! résonna une voix grave du haut des escaliers.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son père qui le regardait d'un œil méprisant. Lucius Malfoy avait vraiment l'allure d'un noble, ce qu'il était et se vantait d'être. Blond, les cheveux longs, le regard froid et hautain, il avait tout pour être le parfait stéréotype du méchant de toute histoire de conte de fée.

-Oui Père.

-Tâche ne pas nous faire trop honte.

Après un dernier regard méprisant vers son fils, l'homme repartit pour son bureau. Drago poussa un léger soupir avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui l'attendaient.

-On y va ? lança-t-il.

-Dray… souffla Pansy avec un regard peinée.

-Ça va. J'ai l'habitude. On y va ? On va vraiment finir par être en retard.

Et il mit fin à la conversation en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais ne put cacher les larmes dans ses yeux à ses amis qui se regardèrent d'un air triste. Pansy poussa un soupir avant de suivre le blondinet entraînant les autres dans son sillage.

* * *

Harry recherchait ses amis après avoir lâchement abandonné son parrain qui devait maintenant se débrouiller avec tous leurs bagages. Le quai du Poudlard Express était noir de monde, courant dans tous les sens. Certains adolescents enlaçaient leurs amis qu'ils retrouvaient après deux mois de vacances, alors que les premières années regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité ou inquiétude, en disant au revoir à leurs parents qui semblaient ne pas vouloir les lâcher. Après quelques minutes il finit par retrouver les Weasley, facilement reconnaissables avec leurs cheveux roux.

-Salut ! cria-t-il en arrivant vers eux.

-Harry, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? le questionna Mme Weasley après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

-Oui, mais nous nous sommes vu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même le droit de poser la question, nan ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Après avoir réussi à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Mme Weasley, le jeune homme se dirigea vers ses amis afin de les saluer un par un. Il apprit qu'ils avaient déjà réservé un compartiment où les attendaient Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neuville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Leur petite bande était à nouveau réunie pour leur plus grand plaisir. Il faut dire qu'échapper à une armée de Mangemort en furie ça resserre les liens.

-Harry, cria une voix au milieu de la foule.

-Oups. Désolé, parrain, s'excusa Harry en s'approchant de ce dernier pour l'aider avec les bagages qu'il peinait à faire avancer.

-Ouai, la prochaine fois c'est chacun son chariot.

-Viens Harry je vais t'aider à monter les tiens, se proposa Ron.

Après avoir monté les bagages, ils redescendirent sur le quai en attendant le départ. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque deux filles identiques s'approchèrent tout en gloussant. Les sœurs jumelles Patil les virent et vinrent vers eux en sautillant.

-Vous en devinerez jamais ce qui se passe, s'exclamèrent-t-elles en même temps.

-Non, mais vous allez bien nous le dire, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il y a un nouveau qui est trop trop mignon, continua Padma.

-Le seul hic, c'est qu'il traîne avec les Serpentards, bouda Parvati.

-Et laissez-moi deviner, il est blond, de petite taille et tout timide, lâcha Ginny avec un regard narquois.

-Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonnèrent les jumelles.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les Serpentards arrivèrent traînant derrière eux le sujet de la discussion, qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir tellement il était pâle.

-En parlant du loup, dit Harry en fixant le petit blond.

Ce dernier s'était senti mal aussitôt qu'il avaient vu la foule. Il y avait trop de monde. Il avait dû rester une dizaine de minutes caché contre le torse de Blaise avant de pouvoir faire un pas. Depuis, il gardait les yeux au sol et tenait fermement sa manche. Après quelques minutes de marche, il senti un regard insistant sur lui ce qui le força à relever les yeux pour tomber dans des émeraudes qui lui rappelaient quelque chose.

-Coucou, salua Hermione.

-Bonjour, répondit Milli en leur adressant un léger sourire.

Les jumelles regardaient les deux groupes se saluer et demander des nouvelles des uns et des autres, les yeux écarquillés. Décidément, elles avaient dû prendre un gros coup de soleil durant les vacances parce qu'elles avaient des hallucinations. Ce n'était pas possible que les Griffondors et les Serpentards s'entendent bien, surtout ces deux groupes.

-Comment vas-tu Drago, demanda Ginny en regardant le petit blond toujours accroché à son ami.

-Ça… Ça va. Mer… Merci.

-Prêt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Laisse le tranquille Ginny. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise, répondit Harry qui voyait bien Drago devenir de plus en plus pâle. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous trouver un compartiment avant qu'il n'y en ait plus et que vous soyez obligé de vous séparer.

-Ah mais tu sauras mon cher Gryffondor, qu'étant à la tête de la maison de Serpentard, nous avons toujours un compartiment de réservé dans la dernière voiture, rétorqua Théo.

-Vantard, lança Ron.

-On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, dit Blaise en souriant.

-Avouez que vous menacez les premières années d'un compartiment pour qu'ils vous laissent la place, lâcha Ginny.

-Ah non, même pas besoin. On laisse Pansy rentrer en première et ils ont tellement peur qu'ils partent en courant, expliqua Théo.

-Tu vas mourir, s'écria Pansy en se jetant sur lui alors que tout le petit groupe riait, y compris Drago qui était toujours surveillé par Harry, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Le brun ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui le faisait se sentir léger lorsqu'il le regardait. Il dégageait une aura de douceur et de chaleur qui donnait l'impression que la vie était forcément belle et que rien ne pouvait arriver de mal à ses côtés. Plus il le voyait plus il lui faisait penser à un ange. Grâce à sa douceur et à sa gentillesse maladroite, à cause de sa timidité, mais surtout grâce à cette aura. On avait envie de rester à ses côtés et de le protéger de tout. Et lorsque Drago lui adressa un léger sourire en le regardant dans les yeux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez de ce sourire, de lui en général.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça les jeunes mais si vous voulez aller à Poudlard, il faudrait monter dans le train, dit Sirius avant de leur adresser un signe de la main et de se diriger vers le wagon des professeurs.

-Il a raison. Allez, tout le monde à bord, lança Mr Weasley.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué et que les Griffondors aient promis de venir faire un tour dans le compartiment des verts et argents, ils montèrent dans le train, allant retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

Après une heure et demie de route pendant laquelle Drago s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Blaise, et que tous les autres jouaient aux cartes plus ou moins calmement, ils entendirent du bruit venir de l'extérieur. Vincent se dévoua pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Le bruit avait réveillé Drago qui se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Il essayait encore d'émerger lorsque Vincent revint accompagné des Griffondors.

-Bah qu'est qui s'est passé ? Vous en faites du bruit quand vous marcher ! se moqua Théo.

-Tu parles, les autres Serpentards ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer, répondit Ron en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à côté de Pansy.

-Ah c'est vrai qu'on a oublié de les prévenir, souffla Pansy. Désolée.

-C'est fait maintenant. Je les ai tous prévenus, dit Vincent en se rasseyant à côté de Grégory.

-C'était assez bizarre à voir d'ailleurs, souligna Hermione en s'asseyant au sol vite rejointe par Ginny.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'allez pas avoir de problème avec les autres de votre maison pour vous êtes rapproché de nous ? demanda Ginny.

-Mais non. Et puis au pire on leur rappellera pourquoi on est la tête des Serpentards, la rassura Théo en souriant.

-En tout cas c'est étrange d'être sur le territoire des verts et argents, termina Harry en se laissant tomber à côté de Drago qui se rapprocha au maximum de Blaise.

Harry en voyant le mouvement lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Je te promets de ne pas te manger.

-Je… Je sais. Désolé.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-C'est la grande passion de Dray, ça. S'excuser, expliqua Théo.

-C'est pas vrai, répondit le susnommé.

-Ah bon alors pourquoi le fais-tu tout le temps ?

-Je le fais pas tout le temps. Et puis ça s'appelle la politesse.

-Je suis d'accord si tu as réellement fait quelque chose pour laquelle tu dois t'excuser, mais toi c'est n'importe quand.

-Blaise, Théo il m'embête.

-Gamin.

Drago eu une réaction très mature, il lui tira la langue. Ils continuèrent à se disputer sous l'œil surpris des rouges et ors qui n'avaient jamais vu le blondinet agir aussi librement. Pansy finit par les couper en les traitant de gamins ce qui les firent se retourner vers elle afin de lui tirer la langue, avant de bouder chacun dans leur coin.

Avant que quiconque ne prononce un mot le chariot de friandise apparut. Ron, Gregory, Vincent et Drago se jetèrent sur la pauvre vendeuse avant de se rassoir les bras remplis de friandises. Blaise en piqua un au petit blond qui poussa une exclamation avant de se décaler vers Harry en protégeant son butin. En sentant quelqu'un dans son dos, il se retourna et adressa un léger sourire désolé au brun qui le lui rendit.

La conversation tourna vers les professeurs qu'ils allaient avoir. Après une demi-heure de conversation Drago se rendormi mais cette fois c'est Harry qui lui servit d'oreiller.

-Il ne te dérange pas ? demanda Blaise à voix basse pour en pas le réveiller.

-Non, il n'est pas lourd, le rassura le brun. C'est assez étrange de le voir se disputer comme ça avec Nott.

-Tu peux m'appeler Théo tu sais, lui fit remarquer le dénommé.

-Désolé, pas l'habitude.

-Ils se chamaillent souvent. Mais, il a tendance à rester effacé lorsqu'il y a des inconnus. S'il commence à se lâcher devant vous c'est parce qu'il commence à vous connaître. Après cela ira plus ou moins vite en fonction des personnes, expliqua Pansy en regardant tendrement Drago.

-Alors, je vous le demande, ne lui faites pas de mal s'il-vous-plait. Il a suffisamment souffert. Et non je n'expliquerai rien, finit Blaise.

Après un court silence, Hermione ne supportant plus l'ambiance qui s'était installée décida de relancer la conversation.

-Vous avez choisi quoi comme option ?

-Ah non, ne commence pas à nous parler de cours par pitié, supplia Ron amenant un fou rire général.

Harry regardait le petit ange qui dormait sur son épaule. Décidément, plus ça allait plus il était curieux. Il se promit de tout faire pour connaître les secrets de ce petit blond qui l'intriguait plus qu'à la normale.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Peu avant d'arriver les Griffondors regagnèrent leur compartiment pour se changer pendant que les verts et argents faisaient de même, Drago s'étant réveillé en cours de route. Il s'était excusé une centaine de fois auprès d'Harry en rougissant avant que Blaise ne l'interrompre en lui volant un autre bonbon.

Après l'arrêt du train ils descendirent pour rejoindre les calèches, Drago allant avec eux, ayant refusé de les quitter. Alors que ces dernières se rapprochaient de l'école, le petit blond voyait à travers la fenêtre se rapprocher sa nouvelle vie. Il allait enfin passer l'année complète avec ses amis et aussi s'en faire de nouveaux, mais surtout il allait découvrir ces lieux dont les autres vantaient la beauté et la magie. Après plusieurs minutes, ils descendirent des calèches et il le vit enfin : le château de Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà le prochain chapitre si tout va bien ce weekend.

A pluche.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour,

Encore une fois merci pour tout vos encouragement ça fait réellement plaisir.

Alors toujours la même chose les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

Et, je suis encore et toujours à la recherche d'une béta (d'ailleurs s'il y a une volontaire je suis preneuse ^^) donc désolée pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Sur ceux bonne lecture. Drago va enfin commencer à affronter Poudlard et ses étudiants.

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs de l'école en direction de la grande salle entourés par les conversations des étudiants alentour. Drago, tenant la main de Blaise, regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Décidément ses amis ne lui avaient pas mentit. Poudlard était incroyable. On sentait la magie circuler dans les murs et le sol. L'air qui les entourait vibrait de la puissance du château tel un être vivant à part entière. Les personnages des peintures les observaient passer devant eux saluant certains élèves, chuchotant entre eux. Pas de doute, Drago allait se plaire ici.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la grande salle où les tables étaient dressées pour le grand buffet de la rentrée, une voix résonna attirant tous les regards.

-Mr Malfoy !

Drago se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir un homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs habillé d'une robe de la même couleur faisant étrangement ressortir la couleur blanche de sa peau. Severus Rogue, dans toute sa splendeur, pensa la plus part des élèves présents.

Drago, lui, regarda l'homme avant de se diriger vers lui un sourire naissant doucement sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

-Je sens que ça va être marrant, lâcha Blaise un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Les Griffondors qui les avaient rejoints à l'entrée du château le regardèrent curieusement.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Vous allez avoir le choc de votre vie, expliqua Théo regardant son ami qui continuait à avancer vers le professeur de potions.

Drago ne pouvant plus attendre courut pour se jeter dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionna avec une adresse montrant une certaine habitude dans ce geste. Et, au lieu de le rejeter, comme tous l'imaginait, il resserra ses bras sur le corps mince du jeune homme. On aurait pu entendre un fantôme voler dans le silence qui se fit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux ébahis des étudiants de Poudlard qui n'avaient encore jamais vu leur professeur agir gentiment avec quelqu'un. Et voilà que maintenant, il prenait dans ses bras un élève qu'il câlinait tel une grosse peluche. Le choc ne fut total que lorsqu'ils virent la terreux des élèves sourire doucement et gentiment.

-Ah rien que pour voir ça, je suis content d'être revenu à Poudlard moi, dit Théo brisant le silence en observant les visages autour de lui.

-Je crois qu'ils ne s'en remettront jamais, continua Blaise en ricanant.

-Je rêve ou Severus Rogue est en train de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras en souriant ? souffla Ron sans lâcher la scène des yeux.

-C'est sûr, je suis morte, lâcha Ginny dans un souffle.

-Merlin, Rogue sait sourire, s'exclama Hermione.

-Eh oui. Voilà le véritable Severus Rogue. Enfin du moins, il est comme ça avec Drago. Ne rêver pas, il ne va pas changer son attitude par rapport à vous, dit Pansy.

De l'autre côté, Severus avait lâché le jeune homme et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux tenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça va, je crois. Un peu nerveux.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais arriver avec les premières années. Je me suis inquiété quand on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sur les barques.

-J'ai préféré venir avec Blaise et les autres. Je ne voulais pas être tout seul, finit le petit blond en baissant les yeux.

-D'accord, je comprends. Drago, comment s'est passé ton dernier mois de vacance et ne me ment pas, le questionna Severus avec un regard sérieux toujours plongé dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Comme tous les ans. J'aurais préféré que tu restes les deux mois et pas qu'un seul parrain.

-Je sais mon ange mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais préparer mes cours et ton admission. D'ailleurs après le banquet, il faudra que tu m'accompagne chez le directeur. En attendant, en rentrant dans la grande salle tu vas directement t'asseoir à la table de ma maison, d'accord ?

-Ne vous inquiétés pas professeur, on le surveille, dit Blaise qui s'était rapproché suivis de tout leur petit groupe, ors et rouges compris.

Arrivé à côté de Drago, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant que les Serpentards saluaient leur directeur de maison, les Griffondors le fixaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Ils ne se remettaient toujours pas du fait de l'avoir vu sourire. Pour eux, Severus Rogue était le mal incarné. Il ne devait pas sourire faire de câlin, en bref ne pas être gentil du tout. Et là, il le voyait s'inquiéter pour un élève, lui faire des câlins et des bisous, tout ça en souriant bien sûr. Lorsque le professeur releva la tête et qui les vît, au lieu de leur adresser une remarque désobligeant comme il le faisait habituellement, il se contenta d'un léger signe de tête en guise de bonjour, avant de reporter son regard sur son filleul.

-Surtout, n'oublie pas de m'attendre à la fin du banquet. Je viendrais te chercher, rappela-t-il. Et vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux autres Serpentards, veiller bien sur lui.

-J'oublierais pas parrain, confirma le petit blond lui offrant un grand sourire.

Avant de repartir, le ténébreux embrasa Drago sur le front arrêtant encore une fois toutes les conversations qui avaient reprises une fois le choc passé. Alors qu'il repartait, il se retourna et appela Drago qui discutait calmement avec Théo pour lui lancer quelque chose que le petit blond rattrapa. Puis il reprit sa route sous les regards étonnés des élèves présents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné, demanda Harry curieux.

-Ça, dit Drago en lui montrant ce qu'il avait rattrapé. Au creux de sa main se trouver un petit bonbon.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Severus Rogue se balade avec des bonbons dans les poches, souffla Ron.

-Et pas n'importe lesquels. Des bonbons moldus, précisa Hermione surprise.

-Ceux sont mes préférés. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger à la maison, alors il m'en donne de temps en temps.

-Il te gâte toujours autant ton parrain. Avec un peu de chance, il te donnera pleins de points en cour et on gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, dit Milli.

-C'est pas juste de marcher au favoritisme, s'écria Hermione. Les points ne doivent accorder que pour de bonnes raisons comme des réponses exacte aux questions et non pas simplement parce qu'il est le filleul du professeur.

-Mais oui, dit Théo lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais pour Drago aller en cour c'est déjà exceptionnel donc il mérite des points juste pour sa présence. Et puis, même si il n'en a pas l'air c'est un petit génie. Ce n'est pas sûr que tu sois la première de la promo cette année, Granger.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas en manger chez toi, interrogeât Harry n'ayant pas quitté du regard le blondinet qui semblait s'être légèrement attrister à sa réponse.

-Parce que c'est moldu, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le bonbon toujours dans sa main.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le professeur Mcgonagall les pressa à entrer dans la grande salle pour que la cérémonie de la répartition puisse enfin commencer. Drago suivit les Serpentards à leur table en faisant un petit geste de la main au rouges et ors au moment où ils se séparèrent.

Une fois tous installé, les premières années firent leur apparition détournant le regard de Drago du plafond qu'il fixait depuis qu'il avait pénétré la grande salle. Il les plaignait sincèrement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à faire la même chose. S'avancer au milieu de tout le monde avec tous les regards sur soi ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il préfère.

Après la courte explication du professeur de métamorphose sur la manière dont la répartition allait se faire, le choixpeau commença sa chanson de début d'année. Drago le regardait et l'écoutait ébahit par ce morceau de tissu magique. Décidément plus, il en découvrait sur Poudlard, plus il l'aimait.

La répartition commença et les tables se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les premières années allaient s'installer avec leurs aînés Après le dernier élève réparti à Serdaigle se soit installé, le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le silence et l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de vous énoncer toutes les règles ou du moins les plus importantes de cette école, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève de la maison des Serpentards, Mr Drago Malfoy a jusqu'à aujourd'hui suivit des cours à domicile c'est la raison pour laquelle il entre directement en sixième année.

Lorsqu'il vit tous les étudiants se tourner vers lui, Drago crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il s'accrocha à Blaise qui était installé juste à côté de lui qui passa un bras autour de sa taille espérant ainsi le rassurer. L'attention des élèves fut de nouveau demandée par le directeur afin de leur exposer quelques passages du règlement intérieur.

-Ça va aller Dray ? demanda Milli qui était installée en face de lui.

-Oui, il faudra bien. Mais j'aurais préféré que tout le monde ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ses amis lui adressèrent un sourire encourageant avant de se retourner vers le directeur qui continuait de parler. Drago lui tourna son regard vers la table des Griffondors où il croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry.

Au moment où le directeur avait présenté Drago, la table des lions s'était agitée. Harry avait vu le petit blondinet qui l'intriguait tant essayer de se cacher derrière Blaise. Puis, il avait entendu une réflexion de la table des Serdaigle situer derrière lui.

-C'est vraiment pas juste. Il est carrément canon le nouveau et faut qu'il finisse avec les Vipère.

-T'as raison mais il ne sera pas toujours accompagné et rien n'empêche le rapprochement entre maison comme le dit le directeur.

Harry à l'entente de ces phrases se retourna et tomba sur deux étudiants qu'il fusilla du regard mais qui continuèrent à rire s'en en tenir compte. En se retournant, il tomba dans les prunelles argentées de Drago et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il se dit que décidément il faudrait le garder à l'œil pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il était trop gentil et trop mignon pour qu'on ne cherche pas à profiter de lui… dans tous les sens du terme. La dernière partie de sa pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Oui, il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, après tout entre ami on s'entraide non ?

* * *

Après le banquet qui se passa dans la bonne humeur chacun racontant aux autres les vacances qu'il avait passé, Drago attendit qu'on son parrain vienne le chercher avec Gregory et Vincent, les trois autres étant parti s'assurer qu'il était bien dans le même dortoir qu'eux. Et qui voudrait s'approcher de lui avec les deux costaux en protection. Son parrain arriva cinq minute après que tout le monde est quitter la salle et le guida jusqu'à la statue du phœnix.

-Je croyais qu'on devait aller chez le directeur ? demanda le blondinet surpris par la statue.

-Mas c'est ce qu'on fait. Kinder Bueno dit Severus Rogue devant la statue qui dévoila les escaliers tournant. Aller, suis-moi.

Drago s'empressa de le suivre et grimpa sur les escaliers qui les conduisirent devant une prote en chaîne magnifiquement ouvragée. Le professeur souriait devant l'air ébahis de son protégé. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir eu l'autorisation.

Drago pénétra dans le bureau et ses yeux ne surent plus quoi regarder. Des outils tous plus étrange et merveilleux les uns que les autres étaient exposé dans des vitrines ou sur des étagères. Lorsqu'il vit les tableaux l'observer et chuchoter entre eux, il se rapprocha de son parrain qui sourit en le voyant faire. Puis, il le vit. Le plus beau de tous les oiseaux. Il s'approcha rapidement, oubliant sa gêne devant le regard des tableaux émerveillés par cet être mythique. Un phœnix rouge et or était perché sur son support et le regardait des yeux noir.

-il est sublime, souffla Drago s'en lâcher des yeux la créature.

-Il s'appelle Fumseck, annonça une voix dans son dos.

Le jeune sursauta et se retourna vers la personne à l'origine de cette phrase. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui. Sa longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleus lui donnaient l'apparence d'un sage. Cependant la légère étincelle de malice brillante dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez adoucissait le regard et démentait l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire de cette personne reconnu comme l'un des plus grands magiciens de tous les temps. Drago le regarda en rougissant un peu avant de bafouiller des excuses s'éloignant du perchoir pour se rapprocher de son parrain.

-Je ne te reproche rien jeune homme, le rassura le directeur en souriant.

-Pardon, chuchota le petit blond en baissant les yeux.

Dumbledore regarda ce nouvel élève avec surprise. Comment le fils de Lucius Malfoy pouvait être aussi timide et paraître aussi gentil en ayant des parents comme les siens ? Décidément, Severus avait bien fait d'insister pour le mettre d'office chez les Serpentards. Le directeur se doutai bien que le grand Lucius Malfoy qui se vantait que tous les membres de sa famille était passés par Serpentards ne devait pas très bien prendre le fait que son fils ait le comportement d'un Poufsouffle. Le petit blond continuait à baisser la tête même si on voyait bien qui lançait des regards envieux au phœnix qui chantait doucement dans son coin. Albus sourit avant d'aller s'installer derrière son bureau invitant les deux autres à prendre place devant lui. Une fois installer, il observa le jeune Malfoy qui tricoter avec ses doigts dans une gêne visible.

-J'espère que le château te plait ou du moins le peu que tu en as vu ? demanda le directeur cherchant à le mettre alaise.

-O…oui.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir mis d'en l'embarras lors du repas mais il valait mieux que je te présente sinon tout le monde serait venu te poser des tonne de question chacun leur tour.

-C'est pas grave.

-Le trajet s'est bien passer ? continua le directeur commençant à être a court d'idée pour établir un semblant de dialogue.

-Oui.

Alors que le vieil homme allait lui proposer un bonbon, Fumseck quitta son perchoir pour venir se poser sur les genoux du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un véritable sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

-Tu aimes beaucoup les oiseaux, non ? relança le directeur en voyant l'air ravis du jeune qui caressait le plumage de l'oiseau.

-Oui, ils sont libres eux au moins. Et puis les phœnix sont encore plus magnifiques que les autres. Vous avez de la chance d'en avoir un, répondit le garçon d'une voix enjouer.

Severus lui par contre avait baisé les yeux espérant dissimuler son regard triste à la première phrase de son filleul. Albus eut le temps de l'apercevoir et sourit tristement en voyant à quel point son maître des potions était affecté par tout ce qui touchait à ce jeune homme.

-Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de mettre le choixpeau sur la tête ? J'aimerais juste savoir dans quelle maison tu aurais dû être, demanda le directeur.

-Euh… je ne préfère pas, répondit le jeune homme cherchant du soutient par le regard auprès de son parrain.

-Ne t'inquiète. Cela restera entre nous, le rassura le potionniste.

* * *

Après que le directeur des verts et argents soit repartit avec son filleul pour le raccompagner au dortoir où l'attendait ses amis, le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha de Fumseck en soupirant.

-Je n'imagine même pas ce que son père lui aurait fait subir si on l'avait vraiment réparti. Heureusement que Severus a insisté pour le mettre dans sa maison.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir en partant dans ses pensées. Drago ne ressemblait pas à son père, ni à sa mère d'ailleurs. De plus, il se souvenait du jeune garçon qu'il avait croisé chez Severus il y a quelque année. Ce petit bout de chou qui courrait partout et qui lorsqu'il l'avait vu lui avait demandé si il était le père noël. Il ne l'avait plus lâché de l'après-midi après ça, lui racontant toutes les aventures qu'il vivait et s'inventait. Dire que cette pelote d'énergie était maintenant un jeune homme si timide qu'il n'osait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de Severus lorsque l'incident était arrivé. Le visage défait de son maître des potions l'avait interpellé et lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'avait envahi. Comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal un petit ange comme Drago Malfoy ? C'était inhumain. Il sortit de ses songes au doux chant de Fumseck qui vient se poser sur son épaule pour le consoler.

-Merci mon ami, souffla Albus en caressant les plumes de son oiseau. Je me demande quand même quelle aurait été la tête de Lucius en apprenant que son fils ne serait pas allé à Serpentard ?, un sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage. Après tout il aurait été le premier Malfoy à aller à Poufsouffle.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Je ne sais pas si le prochain sera demain, je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien.

A pluche.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Désolée pour ce retard. Et surtout merci, merci, merci pour vos Review ça fait vraiment beaucou plaisir.

Toujours pas de béta donc toujours des fautes. J'essaye dans faire le moisn possible masi je ne suis pas une machine donc désoéle.

Toujours pareil je sais c'est très beaucoup répétitif mais bon.

Sur ces bonnes paroles bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

-Allez Harry, debout sinon Mione va encore nous faire la tête tout la matinée.

-Je m'en fiche complètement.

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du Sauveur, essayait de faire se lever ce dernier. Il l'adorait, vraiment, mais si à cause de lui sa petite copine ne lui adressait pas la parole de la matinée il se jurait de l'étriper, survivant ou pas. Harry, lui, essayait désespérément de se rendormir mais avec un rouquin qui lui criait dans les oreilles et essayait de lui arracher sa couverture c'était plutôt difficile. Il faisait un si joli rêve avant que cet idiot ne vienne lui hurler dessus. Voldichou était enfin mort et lui vivait une vie tranquille avec … avec qui d'ailleurs ? On s'en fiche. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçu que le rouquin avait abandonné la lutte. Avec un sourire satisfait, il replongea sous sa couette avant de se retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os par une eau froide.

En poussant un cri à réveiller les morts, le brun bondit hors de son lit tel un diable hors de sa boîte, seulement il se prit les pieds dans l'une des nombreuses choses qui traînaient par terre et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de son ex-meilleur ami. Ron était plié en deux devant la scène. Mais son fou rire se calma rapidement devant le regard assassin que lui lança le brun, toujours couché au sol. Par mesure de précaution il prit la fuite en lui disant qu'ils l'attendaient dans la salle commune.

Harry se redressa après la fuite lâche de Ron et se dirigea après avoir pris ses affaires vers les douches pour finir de se réveiller mais surtout pour se réchauffer.

* * *

-Dray debout !

-Non veux encore dormir.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

-Mais Blaise…

-Pas de « mais », allez debout petit ange.

Le mulâtre n'avait pas eu le cœur à réveiller le petit blond tout de suite après son propre réveil. Il avait préféré attendre d'avoir pris sa douche afin de lui laisser un petit peu plus de temps. Et puis, il était si mignon quand il dormait. Drago se décida enfin à se redresser dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il se leva par la suite afin de rejoindre la salle de bain pour se préparer pour sa première journée de cours. À cette pensée, un sourire joyeux prit place sur ses lèvres. Après une dizaine de minutes, le blondinet sorti de la salle de bain vêtu de son uniforme afin de rejoindre ses amis. Il suivit ces derniers dans la salle commune où les deux filles les attendaient.

La salle commune des verts et argents réunissait le luxe et la simplicité. Les fauteuils étaient en velours mais la décoration n'était pas ostentatoire. En y entrant on se doutait qu'on se trouvait dans un lieu où de nombreux nobles vivaient - ce qui était le cas - mais on y sentait une légère chaleur apportée par la lumière tamisée des lampes et le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Devant celui-ci se trouvait un canapé entouré de deux gros fauteuils qui semblait vous inviter à venir vous pelotonner en leur sein pour vous reposer. C'est sur ce canapé qu'ils retrouvèrent les deux filles, qui dès qu'elles les virent vinrent les rejoindre.

-Comment vas-tu Drago ? Bien dormi ? demanda Pansy en l'embrassant sur les deux joues avant d'aller embrasser son petit-ami.

-Ça va. Pressé de commencer les cours.

-Tu parles. Pour le moment tu dis ça mais après deux heures de métamorphose tu changeras d'avis, dit Milli.

-J'aime bien la métamorphose moi.

-C'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore Mme McGonagall, souffla Théo.

- Elle ne peut pas être si méchante.

-N'écoute pas cet imbécile Dray. Viens, on va déjeuner et surtout récupérer nos emplois du temps, dit Pansy en lui prenant la main pour le mener vers la grande salle.

* * *

-Mais, je suis désolé Harry.

-M'en fiche. Je te réveillerai pareil la prochaine fois que tu ne veux pas te lever.

-Allons Harry. Sans ça tu ne te serais pas levé. Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre ton petit déjeuner et tu aurais râlé toute la matinée parce que tu avais faim, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'Harry avait rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune, il avait ignoré Ron qui depuis ce moment essayait de s'excuser auprès du brun. Mais celui-ci, plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe, ne semblait pas près de lui pardonner le réveil aquatique. En descendant les marches du hall pour rejoindre la grande salle, il aperçut les Serpentards avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance. Il marcha vers eux d'un pas décidé continuant à ignorer les excuses de son ex-meilleur ami. En arrivant à proximité des verts et argents il vit le petit blond dans son uniforme et se dit qu'il le préférait habillé avec ses vêtements moldus.

-Bonjour Potter, salua Pansy.

-Salut, et appelle-moi Harry. Dites, est-ce que vous accepteriez un pauvre Gryffondor abandonné de ses amis à votre table ?

-Pourquoi, vous ne voulez plus de Ron ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

-Très drôle Zabini, cracha ce dernier en arrivant vers eux suivit du reste de la troupe des Gryffondors.

-Ça ne nous dérange pas mais tu ne veux pas manger avec ta maison ? questionna Milli.

-Non, il y a des traîtres parmi eux, répondit Harry sur un ton conspirateur.

-Ah bon ? dit Drago crédule.

-Oui et même qu'ils ont essayé de me noyer ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.

-Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas des humains ?

-Exactement. En fait ceux sont des extraterrestres.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient verts les martiens.

-Mais ils ne viennent pas de Mars. Ils viennent de Saturne.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-De Ron bien sûr mais il n'est pas le seul.

-Faut que je le dise à Blaise, dit le petit blond tout excité en allant vers son ami qui discutait avec les autres rouges et ors.

Harry souriait en le regardant aller vers son ami à qui il racontait tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Décidément ce petit nouveau était vraiment divertissant. Il faudrait l'emmener au prochain repas avec les Weasley. Les jumeaux seraient contents d'avoir un nouvel ami, surtout un qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. En le regardant se disputer avec Ron à qui il venait de demander comment on appelait les habitants de Saturne et comment on pouvait les reconnaître, Harry eu un sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

Hermione qui écoutait son petit ami se disputer comme un gamin avec Drago, jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Elle eut un choc en voyant la façon dont il regardait le petit blond et le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Décidément cette année s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements. Elle le vit s'approcher de leur groupe où Ron et Drago continuaient de se disputer.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne viens pas de Saturne, se défendit Ron.

-Mais Harry a dit que si et ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, répondit Drago, sûr de lui.

-Ah ouais comme quoi ?

-La couleur de tes cheveux.

Cette réplique cloua le bec de Ron et déclencha un fou rire chez tous les autres.

-Je vais te massacrer demi-portion, cria le rouquin en se jetant vers le blondinet qui partit se réfugier derrière Blaise.

Seulement « l'extraterrestre » n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et il se mit à pourchasser le blondinet dans le hall d'entrée attirant les regards sur eux.

-Ça fait du bien de le voir sourire, souffla Milli à Pansy.

-Oui, en espérant que ça continu. Et toi, ne commence pas à lui raconter n'importe quoi, dit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils vers Harry qui rigolait, même si un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Théo.

Le duo continuait de courir jusqu'à ce que Drago qui rigolait voie son parrain remonter des cachots. Il se précipita dans sa direction.

-Parrain au secours ! L'extraterrestre veut me tuer.

Severus Rogue, qui remontait des cachots où il avait préparé son premier cours de l'année, vit son filleul arriver vers lui en courant, poursuivit par un rouquin qui souriait. Il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir enlever les premiers points aux Gryffondors lorsqu'il vit son petit ange qui riait tout en venant vers lui. Décidément, Drago était vraiment plus joyeux dès qu'il s'éloignait de son père. Au manoir pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu rire de cette façon.

Lorsque Ron arriva devant le maître des potions dans les bras duquel se trouvait sa cible, il se dit qu'il allait mourir, soit parce que la chauve-souris allait l'égorger pour avoir menacé son précieux filleul qui le regardait en rigolant depuis son abris, soit parce qu'il allait perdre tellement de points que sa petite-amie allait l'étrangler. Il dégluti lorsqu'il vit son professeur ouvrir la bouche.

-Si vous voulez avoir une chance de déjeuner avant les cours vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. D'autant plus que je crois que vous n'avez toujours pas vos emplois du temps.

Après avoir passé la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui était toujours dans ses bras en guise de bonjour, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de lui aussi manger quelque chose avant ses cours de la journée.

Ron resta stupéfait devant l'attitude du professeur. Et la seule phrase qui parvient à son cerveau fut « je vais rester en vie. » Drago, lui, profita de la surprise de Ron pour repartir vers leur groupe où il se cacha derrière Blaise.

- Harry, Ron il n'a pas voulu me dire comment s'appelaient les habitants de Saturne. Tu sais toi ?

-Oui, on les appelle les Saturnins.

-Ah d'accord. Bah le Saturnin il est bloqué sur place.

-Son cerveau à prit froid, dit Théo.

-Ce n'est techniquement pas possible, répondit Harry.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Pace qu'il en pas.

-Je t'ai entendu, cria Ron. Hermione, ils ne font rien que m'embêter.

-C'est rien mon cœur. Allez, on va manger sinon on aura plus le temps.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se mirent tous en route vers la Grande Salle, Ron et Drago recommençant à se chamailler amenant des rires parmi leur groupe atypique.

Inconsciemment ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards où ils s'installèrent sous les regards ébahis des autres étudiants qui n'en revenaient pas. Des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui discutaient ensemble et qui semblaient amis ! Une fois installés, le groupe se servit dans les différents plats sans faire attention aux regards qui les fixaient depuis leur entrée. Seulement Drago n'avait pas encore l'habitude et lorsque Ron arrêta de lui parler pour engouffrer un croissant dans la bouche, il releva la tête et vit qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt de toute la salle.

-Bl…Blaise, chuchota-t-il. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront rien.

-Oui mais ils me fixent et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais Angel mais ignore-les et ils arrêteront.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle Angel ? demanda Seamus qui venait de piquer une tartine à Dean.

-C'est mon deuxième prénom, expliqua Drago.

-Euh, c'est ta marraine qui l'a choisi ? demanda Hermione.

-Non c'est mon parrain, répondit le petit blond avec un regard fier.

Cette phrase fit recracher son jus de citrouille à Harry qui se trouvait en face de Ron, déclenchant l'hilarité du groupe.

-Désolé Ron, dit Harry essayant de dissimuler son rire.

-T'as vu la couleur du jus de citrouille s'accorde à la couleur de ses cheveux, souffla Théo à Drago.

Ce dernier rigola, lui faisant ainsi oublier les personnes autour d'eux qui continuaient à leur jeter des regards curieux. Ron et Théo continuèrent de se chamailler évitant ainsi à Drago de replonger dans une crise d'angoisse durant son repas.

Ils reçurent leur emploi du temps avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse. Et comme par hasard, la plupart de leur cours était en commun, excepté ceux d'astronomie et de sortilèges qui étaient avec les Serdaigle pour les verts et argents et les Poufsouffle pour les lions. Leur premier cours était défense contre les forces du mal qui était enseigné par le professeur Lupin. En effet, le directeur avait de nouveau fait appel à lui pour enseigner et avait dû demander l'aide de Sirius afin de le convaincre. Après avoir dû supporter son ami d'enfance qui l'avait harcelé durant tout le mois de Juillet pour qu'il accepte, le loup-garou avait fini par céder avec la promesse de Sirius qu'il assurerait ses cours durant la pleine lune.

C'est donc avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme que le petit groupe, sujet de toutes les conversations du château, se dirigea vers la salle de cour.

-C'est cool que Remus soit revenu, dit Ron.

-C'est vrai que c'est quand même le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu depuis la première année, continua Hermione qui lisait le livre de DCFM.

-En tout cas, Sirius a eu du mal à le convaincre de revenir. Je pense qu'il n'a accepté que pour pouvoir dormir le matin. Sirius avait décidé de le réveiller tous les matins à sept heures, expliqua Harry en rigolant au souvenir de son parrain qui rentrait tous les soirs avec un grand sourire, en lui racontant toutes les misères qu'il avait fait subir à Remus pour le convaincre.

-Oui, et il a d'ailleurs de la chance d'être encore en vie celui-là, dit une voix venant de derrière eux, faisant sursauter les adolescents.

Remus Lupin avait repris du poil de la bête, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, suite à la libération des charges qui pesaient contre Sirius. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de leurs vieux souvenirs. Sirius avec même réussi à le convaincre de laisser une chance à Tonks et était maintenant en couple avec la métamorphomage pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Bonjour, Remus, salua Harry.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

-On a cours avec toi.

-Alors en route.

Drago suivit le groupe en observant son professeur. Il semblait vraiment gentil. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal en DCFM espérait avoir une aide de sa part. Il s'installa à une table à côté de Théo, Blaise s'étant assis avec Pansy et attendit avec impatience ce premier cours de l'année. Ce premier cours dans une école qui marquait le début de sa nouvelle vie. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment mais je vous promets que d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, ça dépend de si j'ai envie d'être très méchante ou pas, ça va commpencer à bouger.

Paut être demain ou après demain au plus tard pour la suite. A pluche.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Alors je ne savais pas si j'allais poster aujourd'hui ou demain mais j'ai décider d'être gentille alors voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Remus regarda ses élèves s'installer, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se revoyait à leur place, essayant d'empêcher Sirius et James de faire n'importe quoi pendant que le professeur tentait désespérément de les contenir. Mais aujourd'hui c'était à lui de contenir tous ces jeunes et de leur enseigner les différentes façons de se défendre contre tel ou tel ennemi.

Une fois toutes les places occupées il débuta son cours.

-Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en espérant que cette année vous apportera plein de grands moments de bonheur. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un discours à la Dumbledore alors débutons par un rapide exposé sur la façon dont les cours se déroulerons. Comme vous devez peut-être vous en souvenir je suis de ceux qui pensent que la meilleure façon d'apprendre est la pratique, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé que les cours seront entièrement consacrés aux exercices et qu'il vous sera demandé d'apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez sur les sorts étudier. Autrement dit, je vous donnerai toutes les semaines le nom du sortilège que nous étudierons la fois d'après et vous devrez faire des recherches sur celui-ci pour le cours suivant, au début duquel j'interrogerais une personne au hasard. Je vous annonce également que tout ce que nous verrons durant ce cours vous sera utile pour les cours de Duel. Votre professeur, Mr Black, ainsi que moi-même travaillons ensemble sur les programmes, donc un petit conseil : n'oubliez pas d'étudier de votre côté la théorie. Bien, pour ce premier cour, je voudrai voir le niveau de chacun avec des sorts basiques que vous avez vu au cours des dernières années. Allez tout le monde, debout !

Le professeur fit un mouvement de la main afin de dégager l'espace au centre de la pièce en envoyant toute les tables se mettre sur les côtés. Les élèves se répartirent par groupes de deux et le cours pu enfin commencer.

Remus passait aux milieu des groupes, donnant des conseils ici et là, rectifiant un mouvement de baguette ou une prononciation erronée. Il se rapprocha du groupe d'Harry qui semblait s'en sortir de façon remarquable et effectivement en voyant comment les Lions ou du moins ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD l'année dernière se débrouillaient, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils avaient le niveau pour ce qui les attendaient. Un cri le fit se retourner vers le Serpentard avec qui se trouvait Drago. Lorsqu'il vit Blaise affalé contre un mur, il se précipita vers lui suivit par tous les élèves.

-Ca va tu n'as rien ? demanda le professeur à l'élève.

-Oui, tout…tout va bien.

- Pardon Blaise, je ne voulais pas, dit Drago qui s'était agenouillé devant son ami.

-C'est rien Dray.

-Ouais mais…

-T'inquiètes donc pas comme ça Drago, il vient juste de perdre ses deux derniers neurones mais ce n'est pas comme s'il les utilisait souvent, dit Théo en rigolant.

-T'as quand même fait un sacrer vol plané, s'esclaffa Greg.

-Oui bon bah ça va, bouda le mulâtre.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le professeur.

-J'ai lancé un expelliarmus sur Drago mais j'avais légèrement oublié un … léger détail, expliqua Blaise en se redressant.

-Lequel ?

-Ma magie agit sans mon accord quand je suis attaqué, souffla le petit blond. Je suis pratiquement incapable de lancer des sorts mais ma magie agit toute seule lorsque quelqu'un m'agresse. Au moment où un sortilège vient vers moi, elle agit et retourne l'attaque à celui qui en est à l'origine. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de bonne note en DCFM.

Lupin regardait le jeune avec des yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout à fait impossible à moins que…

-Tu me permets d'essayer ?

-Et si je vous fais mal ? s'inquiéta l'élève.

-Pas de panique. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Alors ?

-Si… si vous voulez.

Après quelques aménagements, autrement dit des cousins placés derrière les deux adversaires, le professeur leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer son sort. Drago, lui, fermait les yeux, il ne voulait surtout pas voir ça. Sa magie n'agissait que quand il ne fallait pas. Ses professeurs lui avaient toujours reproché de ne faire aucun effort dans leur matière. Et ça allait recommencer.

Remus en fronça les sourcils en sentant la peur émaner de son élève grâce à ses instincts animaux plus développés. Il poussa un soupir et lança un banal expelliarmus. Au moment où le sortilège allait atteindre Drago, une barrière de couleur argentée se dressa contre le trait de lumière pour l'absorber avant de le renvoyer vers le loup-garou qui fut propulsé en arrière, malgré son protego. Drago releva ses paupières pour voir son professeur au sol qu'il le fixait avec de grand yeux.

-Pardon, chuchota l'élève en baisant la tête, des larmes ayant commencé à envahir ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas.

-Ce n'est rien Drago. Regarde, je ne suis pas blessé.

-Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Incapable de contrôler sa propre magie.

Remus regarda son élève avec peine sentant bien que ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il avait. Une larme coula sur la joue du petit blond attirant le regard d'Harry sur celle-ci. Il s'approcha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Le Serpentard releva la tête en sentant une légère pression et rencontra le regard rassurant du brun.

-Drago, ne pense surtout pas cela, lâcha Remus attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'élève sur lui. Tu es ici pour apprendre et nous allons le faire ensemble.

Le susnommé regarda son professeur. En rencontrant son regard animé par une lumière de bienveillance, il se dit que oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après cet échange, le cours repris.

* * *

-J'adore ce prof, dit Ron. Pas de devoir, pas de leçon à apprendre.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit apprendre la théorie des sortilèges d'un cours sur l'autre, lui rappela Hermione.

Harry, lui, repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. Comment une magie pouvait-elle agir par elle-même ?

-…ry! Harry! appela Hermione.

-Quoi?

-À quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

-À ce qu'il s'est passé en cour. Comment la magie d'une personne peut-elle agir toute seule ?

-Ca ressemble à de la magie instinctive, mais développée au point que celle-ci a acquis sa propre conscience.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore il faudrait que…

-J'ailles à la bibliothèque, la coupèrent les deux garçons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques en rigolant. Ils y retrouvèrent les Serpentards vers qui ils allèrent. Blaise et Théo étaient encore en train de se chamailler mais cette fois en compagnie de Seamus et Dean sous les regards amusés de Drago et Neuville, pendant que les quatre autres discutaient dans leur coin.

-Ils se disputent pour quoi cette fois ? demanda Ron à Neuville en arrivant à leurs côtés.

-La meilleure équipe de Quidditch, répondit Drago.

-Blaise et Seamus soutiennent les Harpies de Holyhead et Théo et Dean sont pour les Tapesouafles de Quiberon.

-Même si je pense que Théo ne le fait que pour embêter Blaise, ajouta Drago en rigolant.

-En plus, ils racontent n'importe quoi, les meilleurs ce sont les Canons de Chudley, s'exclama Ron.

Les deux duos d'adversaires se tournèrent vers le rouquin pour reprendre leur dispute avec un participant en plus.

Les autres membres de leur petite bande se rapprochèrent et les regardèrent se disputer en rigolant des piques qu'ils s'envoyaient les uns aux autres.

Hagrid regardait ses étudiants de loin. Le demi-géant sourit en voyant les Gryffondors se mélanger, aucun doute, le directeur devait être aux anges. Il s'approcha de ses élèves, mettant fin à toutes les discussions excepté la dispute qui se déroulait au sein du groupe le plus improbable.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-il suffisamment fort afin d'attirer l'attention de tous et stopper la discussion des fans de Quidditch. Bienvenu dans votre premier cours de Soin aux créatures magique de l'année. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous étudierons les fois d'après ce sera en fonction de ce que je pourrais avoir pour les cours, de quelles seront les créatures qui accepterons de se laisser approcher pour que vous puissiez les étudiez. Il y en a tout de même certaines que je connais d'avance seulement je garde la surprise. En tout cas, j'espère que ce cours vous plaira.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, méfiants face aux surprises du professeur dont ils doutaient. Après tout il avait un léger problème au niveau du calcul du risque de danger. Drago, lui, l'écoutait, impatient de découvrir toutes ces créatures qu'il n'avait jamais qu'étudié dans les livres. Après tout, son père lui avait bien appris qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas s'approcher des créatures qui lui étaient inférieures. Mais voilà, lui avait toujours été fasciné par les dragons, les licornes et tous les êtres de contes de fées.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter des êtres qui ne sont pas tout à fait des créatures. Il s'agit des nymphes. Ces êtres de la nature commandent à la terre et aux végétaux. Elles ont exceptionnellement accepté de se montrer devant vous pour que vous puissiez faire leur connaissance. Cependant, il est possible qu'elles refusent de vous approcher. Surtout ne le prenez pas mal. Elles choisissent elles-mêmes à qui elles souhaitent parler. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Il se mit en route pour la forêt interdite suivit par tous les élèves, Drago en tête, tout impatient, les autres étant plus retissants à pénétrer cette forêt maudite.

-Drago a l'air impatient, constata Hermione en regardant le blondinet qui pour l'occasion avait oublié sa timidité maladive et posait question sur question au professeur pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

-Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer de vraies créatures magiques. Les cours de Soin qu'il suivait n'étaient que de la théorie, répondit Pansy, souriant en voyant son ami si joyeux.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Lucius lui a toujours dit que les sang-purs n'avaient pas à s'occuper de créatures inférieures, grogna Blaise.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ombragée par les arbres les protégeant de la chaleur très présente en ce mois de Septembre.

-Bien. Dispersez-vous un peu partout et ne bougez plus. Les nymphes vont s'approcher de vous si elles le veulent, expliqua Hagrid.

-Et après ? demanda un Serpentard.

-Après, on verra bien. Les nymphes ne sont pas des êtres mauvais, elles ne vous feront aucun mal.

Les élèves firent ce qui leur était demandé et se répartirent dans la clairière. Ils se regardaient tous en se jetant de petits coups d'œil nerveux cherchant du soutient dans le regard des autres. Le petit groupe de Serpentards et Gryffondors, lui, s'était mis dans un coin de la clairière et regardait Drago qui sautillait sur place impatient de voir ces créatures féériques. Rien ne se passa pendant une dizaine de minute, puis un cri résonna d'un coin de la clairière. Un élève se retrouvait avec une nymphe devant lui, le corps à moitié dans un arbre. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur rouge tels les feuilles en automne. Elle sortit totalement de sa cachette dévoilant un corps de femme magnifique, habillé de vêtements semblant collés sur sa peau, à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha de l'élève et tendit la main pour toucher sa joue avant de la retirer précipitamment. Puis elle sourit doucement. Cela semblait être le signal puisque plusieurs nymphe sortirent des buissons, des arbres et même de la rivière qui passait à côté.

Harry les regarda approcher avec une légère inquiétude. Celle qui se présenta à lui avait de longs cheveux jaunes et était vêtue d'une robe de feuilles de chêne qui dévoilait ses jambes. Il lui sourit doucement et la Nymphe s'approcha un peu plus de lui en lui retournant son sourire. Il prit le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis qui était tous épiés par une de ces créatures avant de ramener son regard dans celui marron de sa nymphe.

Drago regardait les autres avec envie. Aucune nymphe ne s'était approchée de lui. Déçu il baissa les yeux, retenant difficilement un sanglot. Tous les élèves avaient une nymphe et lui était encore le seul qui ne pouvait réussir l'exercice. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour il sentit des bras encercler son cou. La personne l'attira contre son corps avant de le retourner face à elle. Drago fit face à un être d'une beauté inouïe. La nymphe était différente de toutes les autres. Alors que les autres arboraient des couleurs liées aux arbres en toute saison, la sienne était entièrement blanche telle la neige qui vient juste de tomber. Il plongea dans ses yeux blancs et ressenti une immense chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de la nymphe qui le serra contre elle.

Hagrid assistait à la scène ébahit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'agissait d'un mythe, d'une légende. Elle n'apparaissait qu'en de très rares occasions. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entraperçu c'était il y a des années lorsque… En repensant à cette époque, il regarda le Serpentard toujours dans les bras de cet être légendaire avec un regard triste. Oui finalement, il était normal qu'elle se montre devant lui.

Harry regardait la scène avec curiosité. Aucune des nymphes n'avait pris un élève dans ses bras. Décidément, ce petit blond avait quelque chose de spéciale. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé assis avec une nymphe semblant décidée à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Après les deux heures qui suivirent durant lesquelles les élèves purent en apprendre un peu plus sur les nymphes, Hagrid annonça la fin du cours. Drago se relava de la souche sur laquelle il était installé et réussi à s'extirper des bras de la nymphe qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il se retourna pour lui faire un dernier câlin avant de se diriger vers le reste du groupe qui l'attendait. Une fois arrivé il se retourna et adressa un dernier signe de la main à sa nouvelle amie.

-Tu as une jolie coiffure Dray, se moqua Théo.

En effet, la nymphe s'était amusée pendant une bonne partie du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à lui accrocher de façon magique de petites fleurs dans les cheveux. De couleur grise assortie à ses yeux, elles semblaient luire d'une légère lumière.

-J'en n'avais jamais vu de cette couleur, constata Hermione.

-Moi non plus. Ça n'existe pas les fleurs grises, approuva Neuville.

-La preuve que si, rétorqua Drago.

-Les nymphes contrôlent la nature, faire des fleurs avec des couleurs comme celle-ci n'est pas quelque chose qui leur pose de grande difficulté, expliqua Hagrid qui les avait entendus.

Après avoir rejoint le parc du château, les élèves et leur professeur se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner avant leur cours de l'après-midi. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, chacun se dirigea vers sa table exceptés Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Millicent, Greg, Vincent et Drago qui allèrent à la table des rouge et or.

Hagrid alla s'installer à la table des professeurs en regardant Drago qui faisait sensation avec ses chevaux fleuris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en cours pour que mon filleul se retrouve avec des plantes dans les cheveux ? demanda Severus Rogue.

-Il a rencontré une vielle amie, souffla Hagrid d'un ton triste.

-Une vielle amie ?

-Hagrid a fait en sorte que les élève rencontre des nymphes aujourd'hui, expliqua le Directeur, son regard tourné vers le petit blond qui rigolait.

Severus fronça les sourcils à la réponse du Directeur sans comprendre. Hagrid voyant que le maître des potions ne comprenait toujours pas lâcha un soupir.

-Friwia.

Le directeur des Serpentards reporta son regard sur les légères fleurs grises qui scintillaient dans les cheveux de son filleul. Un voile de tristesse s'installant sur ses orbes obsidiennes.

Sirius qui avait tout entendu les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce nouvel élève. Entre ce que Remus lui avait rapporté le matin même et ça, le mystère était total. Qu'avait donc ce jeune homme de si particulier ? Et surtout qui était Friwia ? Foi de Maraudeur, il le découvrirait avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

La suite après-demain normalement.

A pluche.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Je suis en train de relire les chapitre précédent pour essayer de corriger un maximum de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Après un bon repas, le petit groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien devant la porte en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Mcgonagall. Cette dernière observait la petite bande au cœur de toute les discutions. Oui, Albus pouvait être content, les maisons commençaient à suivre leur exemple et à se mélanger entre elle, même si les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards avaient encore du mal. Cette année promettait de grande chose. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas que dehors la guerre continuait à faire des victimes mais elle souhaitait que ces adolescents aient le droit à une vie normale avant de devoir faire face à l'horreur de la réalité. Inconsciemment son regard se posa sur Drago Malfoy. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son père, il avait les traits de sa mère mais également sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Elle continua à le regarder en se rapprochant du groupe une légère tristesse voilant son regard.

Hermione fut la première à l'apercevoir. Elle allait la saluer lorsqu'elle vit cette douleur au fond de ses yeux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et en suivant la direction de son regard, elle vit que Drago en était à l'origine. Ce n'était pas le premier des professeurs à regarder le jeune homme avec tristesse. Mais pourquoi ces regards ?

Minerva se repris en se rappelant ce qu'Albus leur avait demandé. Elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte invitant les élèves à entrer. Une fois tous les étudiants installés, le cour de Métamorphose put commencer.

A la fin du cours les Griffondors et les Serpentards se séparèrent pour aller en cour de sortilège. Ils se promirent de se retrouver à la bibliothèque sous l'insistance d'Hermione afin de commencer leur devoir par la suite.

Sirius n'avait pas cour cet après-midi pour son plus grand bonheur contrairement à Remus. Il décida donc de débuter son enquête mais ne sachant comment il se dirigea vers les cachots espérant pouvoir tirer les vers du nez à la chauve-souris qui servait de parrain, si il avait bien tout compris, au jeune Malfoy.

Ce dernier préparait son prochain cour avec les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle lorsque l'Animagus pénétra dans sa salle de cour.

-Severus ! J'ai des questions à te poser.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de participer à tes petits jeux Sirius, le rabroua le maître des potions en continuant à distribuer ses ingrédients sur chacune des tables.

-Je ne joue pas. Et c'est au sujet de ton filleul.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Severus relevant la tête avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Non, il doit être en cour mais…

-Alors ne vient pas me déranger pour rien.

-Je veux juste que tu m'explique pourquoi certains professeurs de Poudlard le regard avec tristesses et qui est Friwia.

Severus se figea à cette question.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu cherches juste un nouveau passe-temps pour cette année ? S'énerva l'homme en s'approchant rapidement e l'autre qui sous la surprise fit un pas en arrière. Laisse mon filleul tranquille !

-Je veux seulement comprendre pourquoi les professeurs regardent ce jeune homme comme si il avait vécu les plus grands malheurs du monde alors qu'ils ne le connaissent pas.

-C'est uniquement pour satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine ? Tu es pourri Black. Comme toute ta famille.

-Non mais regardez qui parle ? C'est le petit toutou de Voldemort ose me dire que je suis pourri !

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Pour qui est ce que tu te prends sale cabot ? Après tout ce serait plutôt toit le chien.

-Je n'ai fait que te poser une simple question ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis aussi mal ?

-Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde.

La dispute aurait pu continuer un long moment si une troupe d'élève de première année n'avait pas débarquer afin de venir en cour de potion. En les voyants, les deux adultes se lancèrent un dernier regard plein de haine avant que l'Animagus ne se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas furieux. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il découvrirait ce que cachaient le maître des potions et certains professeurs quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Les cours se poursuivirent en même temps que les semaines. La soirée d'halloween s'était déroulée quelque semaine auparavant et Novembre s'était installé, accompagné de son froid, incitant les étudiants à rester dans le château pour profiter de sa chaleur. Drago s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie et sa timidité s'effaçait de plus en plus en présence des Griffondors pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione. Ils étaient actuellement installés la bibliothèque pour le plus grand bonheur de la rouge et or et du petit blond qui travaillaient sur leur devoir de potion. Les autres dormaient pour Ron et Blaise, dessinaient pour Théo et Milli, et Harry lui essayait désespérément de comprendre le cour de Soin aux créatures Magique de la dernière fois qui s'était porté sur les Satires. Greg et Vincent s'étaient échappés prétendants un rendez-vous avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dont ils étaient les batteurs.

Harry n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les deux endormis lorsque le bruit de pas précipités perturba la quiétude du lieu.

-Sirius revient ici ! s'exclama une voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Remus.

-Non ! Y en as marre ça va faire pratiquement trois mois et j'ai toujours rien trouvé alors autant lui demander directement, répondit l'Animagus.

Les étudiants regardaient leurs professeurs qui se rapprochaient de la table des Serpentards et de Griffondors. Une fois devant leur table, le regard de Sirius se porta sur le petit blond qui rougit sous l'intensité du regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'ainé.

-Co…comment ça ?

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi la plupart des professeurs te regard tristement ?

-Je…je ne …

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Mais…

-Sirius arrêtes, intervient le loup garou. Tu vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles.

Le professeur de Duel regarda le jeune homme qui semblait chercher un soutient dans le regard de ses amis. Oui, apparemment il ne comprenait vraiment rien ou alors c'était un très bon acteur.

-Très bien alors qui est Friwia ?

-Friwia ? répéta le blondinet.

-Professeur, non, intervint Blaise qui s'était réveiller au cri de Remus tout comme Ron.

-Oui, Friwia. Dumbledore a dit que c'était une vielle amie à toi quand vous avez étudié les Nymphes avec Hagrid, continua Sirius ignorant le Serpentard.

-Friwia…

-Blaise ! cria Pansy en voyant le regard de son ami devenir lointain.

Le susnommé s'approcha du blondinet qui avait un regard absent de plus en plus absent.

-Drago ! Drago ! Hey !

Les autres regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Qu'arrivait-il au Serpentard pour que ses meilleurs amis commencent à paniquer de cette façon. En voyant le petit blond commencé à trembler alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, ils comprirent rapidement que c'était grave. Théo fut le premier à réagir et parti de la salle en courant.

-Friwia… sanglota le blondinet.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris, hurla Pansy à l'encontre de Sirius. Blaise vous a dit de vous taire.

-Je ne pensai pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-C'est bien le problème. Vous ne pensez pas. Alors Blaise ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le ramener.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, demanda Harry inquiet son regard fixé sur Drago qui tremblait de plus en plus fort.

-Une crise, répondit Blaise. Et celle-ci je ne peux pas la stopper.

-Qu'est qu'on peut faire ? souffla Hermione de plus en plus inquiète pour son ami.

Avant que Blaise ne puisse répondre un maître des potions en pleine panique débarqua suivit par un Théo essoufflé. Le seul qu'il vit en arrivant était son filleul qui tremblait des larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux gris qui semblaient voir quelque chose d'invisible. Il courut s'agenouiller devant lui et attrapa son visage de ses mains pour le ramener face à lui.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?

-Bientôt dix minutes, répondit Blaise qui s'était écarter et avait pris la main de sa copine dans la sienne.

-Ca fait trop longtemps.

-J'ai eu beau l'appeler il ne répond pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Je… je lui ai demandé qui était Friwia, dit Sirius d'un air penaud.

Le regard que lui lança Severus lui confirma qu'il allait la sentir passer. Après tout il avait touché à son filleul adoré.

-Je t'avais interdit de l'approcher il me semble ?

-Pardon.

-Ca n'aide pas ton désolé.

Le potionniste sorti une fiole de sa poche et l'approcha des lèvres de Drago afin de lui faire boire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu verser le contenue dans sa bouche Drago écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un coup surprenant tout le monde. Il lâcha un mot qui sembla être la pire chose au monde en voyant le regard horrifié de Severus.

-Maman…

Après ce simple mot le professeur de potion se dépêcha se faire boire la fiole à son filleul qui aussitôt qu'il eut avalé le breuvage s'endormi dans les bras de son parrain.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'infirmerie. Lors de leur arrivée, Mme Pomresh s'était précipitée sur eux avant de pousser Severus qui tenait son filleul dans ses bras vers un lit où il le déposa doucement tel le plus précieux des objets. Lorsque l'infermière revient vers eux, ils purent tous le voir. Ce regard dont Sirius avait parlé. Ce regard douloureux et triste. Après quelque examen, elle retourna dans son bureau prévenir le directeur.

Les amis de l'endormi et les trois adultes restèrent autour de celui-ci en silence. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques minutes puis tout d'un coup Severus s'approcha de Sirius une colère illuminant ses yeux noirs afin de lui mettre une baffe dont le bruit résonna dans le calme de l'infirmerie.

-Je te hais Black, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon, se défendit l'Animagus.

-Severus, il a raison. On ne pouvait pas savoir que… intervint Remus.

-Toi tu es aussi fautif que lui. Tu aurais dû l'arrêter.

-J'ai essayé mais…

-Alors pas assez parce que je sais très bien que si tu l'avais vraiment voulu tu aurais pu.

Remus baissa la tête coupable. C'était la vérité. Il s'était montré curieux de l'histoire de ce jeune homme. Il avait vu lui aussi les regards peinés que les adultes posaient sur le petit blond lorsqu'ils le croisaient. Même Rusard lui avait adressé un sourire triste quand il l'avait surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ne lui retirant aucun point. Les fantômes réagissaient pareil. Le pire avait été lorsque Peeves l'avait croisé la première fois. Le fantôme s'était approché du jeune homme le lendemain de la rentrée après le repas du soir et lorsqu'il l'avait salué et que le Serpentard lui avait demandé qui il était, le fantôme farceur avait fait demi-tour les yeux brillants de larmes. Alors oui la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison. Pourtant, la façon dont Severus avait défendu à Sirius de poser des questions à son filleul aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais non, il s'était laissé embarquer par le comportement puéril de son ami.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et Mcgonagall qui vinrent vers le petit groupe avec des visages rongés par l'inquiétude.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda la directrice des lions son regard se portant sur la silhouette étendue dans le lit.

-On ne le saura qu'à son réveille, répondit Severus retournant auprès de son filleul.

-Tout iras bien, vous verrez, essaya de le rassurer le directeur.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait nous expliquer ce qui arrive à notre ami ? intervient Ron.

-Non, répondit sèchement le professeur de potion.

-Severus, il vaudrait mieux leur expliquer. Ceux sont les amis de Drago et imaginez qu'il ait une crise un jour où ceux qui sont au courant ne soient pas là, tenta Minerva.

-Mais…

-Je pense que vous devriez le faire Severus, rajouta Albus.

Le maître des potions poussa un léger soupir avant de tourner son regard vers son filleul. Il tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux en de léger mouvement.

-Alors faites-le parce que je n'en aurais pas le courage, chuchota-t-il continuant de fixer Drago.

-Très bien, dit Albus.

Tout le monde prit place afin d'écouter le directeur. Sirius alla s'appuyer contre le mur à côté du lit de Drago pendant qu'Harry s'installa sur le lit de l'autre côté de Severus. Les autres prirent place par terre ou allèrent chercher des chaises. Une fois tout le monde installé, la voix d'Albus s'éleva.

-Je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre. C'est difficile même pour moi, commença-t-il.

-On a l'impression que vous connaissez Drago depuis longtemps. Et vous n'êtes pas le seul. La plupart des professeurs sont dans le même cas, intervient Hermione ignorant la demande du directeur.

-C'est le cas. La premières fois que nous l'avons vu il avait tous justes deux ans. Sa mère aidait Mme Pomresh à l'infirmerie et elle résidait à l'école tout au long de l'année.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Pour échapper au père de Drago, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy, l'épouse de Lucius, n'est pas la mère de Drago. Sa mère fut tromper par Lucius qui la charma et la mit enceinte avant de l'abandonnée, elle et son enfant. Elle s'appelait Selenia et s'était la sœur de Severus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Le suivant ce week-end si j'ai le temps sinon mardi au plus tard.

Dans le prochain beaucoup de révélation mais pas toutes sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

A pluche.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour.

Désolée pour ce retard mais The Great Victoria Grant a acceptée d'être ma Béta (encore merci à toi) et du coup le temps qu'on s'organise ça à prit un petit peu de temps. Mais bon ça ira mieux maintenant. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de faute grâce à ma nouvelle Béta.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

_17 ans plus tôt._

-Selenia ! Écoute-moi au moins !

-Non, tout ce que tu veux Severus c'est m'empêcher d'aller retrouver Lucius.

-Oui car je n'ai pas confiance.

Le jeune homme, aujourd'hui professeur de potion, tentait de convaincre sa sœur qui avançait la tête haute sur le chemin de Traverse. Cette dernière attirait les regards. Elle ressemblait à son frère ainé. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux couleur charbon faisaient ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Ses traits étaient doux et charmaient les hommes au grand désespoir de son frère. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy, ce bellâtre qui était pourtant fiancé à Narcissa Black mais qui ne se gênait pas pour aller voir à droite et à gauche. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que sa nouvelle cible était Selenia, qui elle étant réellement amoureuse ne voyait rien au jeu auquel s'adonnait Malfoy.

-Selenia…

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Severus, s'énerva la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère les mains sur les hanches. Je sais ce que je fais. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Il regarda sa jeune sœur s'éloigner. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir invité Malfoy, qu'il croyait être son ami, chez lui pour son dernier anniversaire. Oui, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir présenté à sa famille et surtout à Selenia s'il lui faisait du mal. Et il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Severus était tranquillement chez lui à réviser ses cours de potion pour sa dernière année en faculté. Il releva la tête de son livre et plongea son regard dans le ciel qu'il voyait par la fenêtre de son petit appartement. Ses pensées voyagèrent vers sa chère petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis presque 6 mois. Elle suivait ses études de médicomage de son côté et il n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis une grosse dispute qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier lui avait acheté un appartement comme on le fait avec une maîtresse pour la garder à sa disposition. Et pendant qu'il courtisait Selenia, Narcissa Black exposait fièrement les préparatifs de son mariage en n'hésitant pas à montrer le diamant à son doigt.

Il poussa un soupir et s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses études lorsque des coups contre sa porte retentirent. Il se leva en s'étirant et de dirigea calmement vers l'entrée. La personne qui semblait pressée continua à taper sans s'arrêter. Severus fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver figé par la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Sa sœur, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, se trouvait devant lui le visage ravagé par la douleur et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il l'a vit s'effondrer au sol, sa robe bleu nuit s'étalant autour d'elle.

-Severus, pleura la jeune fille.

-Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria le jeune homme, sorti de son mutisme par l'appel de sa petite sœur. Selenia, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pardon, pardon… Tu avais raison. Il… Il…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et éclata en sanglot cachant son visage dans ses mains sous le regard impuissant de son ainé. Ce dernier s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter à l'intérieur. Il la déposa délicatement sur son canapé avant de s'assoir afin de poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Raconte-moi.

-Il…Il m'a…m'a jeté dehors, commença péniblement la jeune fille. Il s'est… mis en colère dès que… dès que je lui ai dit.

La silhouette fine était secouée de tremblements, semblant plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Lucius venait de faire une grosse erreur en brisant le cœur de sa sœur. Il allait lui faire payer. Mais qu'avait bien pu dire Selenia pour mettre Lucius en colère au point qu'il la mette dehors perdant ainsi sa maîtresse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Que… que je … je l'aimais…

Et c'est tout ? Non Lucius le savait très bien et il en profitait justement.

-Et…

Severus sorti de ses pensées au mot presque chuchoté de sa sœur comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Il la vit alors mettre sa main sur son ventre qui présentait un léger arrondi. Et il sut. Il sut avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-Que j'attendais son enfant.

Décidément, Severus n'aurait vraiment jamais dû présenter Lucius à sa sœur.

* * *

Les cris de douleur emplissaient la pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Severus devait supporter de regarder sa sœur qui hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Elle avait commencé à avoir des contractions durant le repas du soir pendant lequel ils fêtaient la fin de leurs études respectives. Selenia s'était installée chez son frère lorsque Lucius l'avait mise à la porte de l'appartement qu'il lui avait offert. Après un moi, ils avaient décidé de trouver quelque chose de plus grand afin d'accueillir le bébé. Mais en voyant les prix, ils s'étaient aperçut que leurs petits revenus d'étudiant ne leur permettaient pas de faire l'acquisition d'un nouveau logement. Ils étaient donc retournés dans la maison familiale qui leur était revenue au décès de leurs parents. Ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis le jour de l'enterrement. Cette demeure renfermait trop de mauvais souvenirs, seulement lorsque Severus avait refusé d'y retourner après que Selenia lui ai proposé, cette dernière avait affirmé que c'était l'occasion de s'en créer de nouveaux à trois, eux et son enfant. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui ils résidaient dans leur maison de jeunesse où Selenia avait refait toute la décoration avec des couleurs joyeuses, transformant la demeure glaciale dont Severus se rappelait en cocon douillet près à accueillir l'enfant sur le point de naître.

Selenia poussa un dernier cri avant que des pleurs ne se fassent entendre. Le medicomage emmena le petit être pour le nettoyer avant de le ramener à sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

-Regarde comme il est beau.

-Oui…

-Mademoiselle, il faut lui donner un nom maintenant, dit une jeune infermière qui n'attendait que la décision de la mère afin d'enregistrer définitivement l'enfant sur le registre des naissances magiques.

-Drago… Oui, Drago.

-Tu ne lui donne qu'un nom ? demanda Severus les yeux fixés sur le nouveau-né.

Selenia releva le regard vers son frère et sourit avant de lui tendre le petit paquet qu'elle lui mit d'office dans les bras. Severus le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Il avait peur de le casser. Il paraissait tellement fragile. Son regard se posa sur le visage de l'enfant. Des traits fins et délicats, une peau de porcelaine, c'était bien le fils de sa sœur. Le fin duvet de cheveux blond presque blanc au sommet de son crane était la seul chose qu'il tenait de son père. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que l'enfant papillonne légèrement des yeux avant de révéler des diamants gris en gisent de pupilles. Severus en eut le souffle coupé, le petit avait pris le meilleur de ses deux parents. La couleur grise de ses prunelles venait incontestablement de son père.

-Non c'est au parrain de le faire.

-Pardon ? sursauta Severus relevant le visage vers sa sœur.

-Tu veux bien être le parrain de mon enfant ?

-Tu… tu es sure de toi ?

-Bah oui. Après tout on est une famille tous les trois.

-Angel.

-Pardon ?

-Son deuxième prénom, Angel.

-Ça lui va bien. Bienvenue au monde Drago Angel Rogue.

* * *

-Drago reviens ici !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés courrait dans les couloirs du château de l'école de Poudlard, poursuivit par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Cette scène qui pourrait paraître étrange était quotidienne au château. Depuis que la petite famille Rogue était venue s'installer trois ans auparavant, il n'était pas rare de voir le petit Drago courir dans les couloirs avec sa mère ou son parrain le pourchassant.

Après la naissance de l'enfant, Selenia s'était occupée de lui pendant que Severus avait cherché du travail. Il avait enchainé les petits boulots durant une année entière jusqu'à ce qu'Albus Dumbeldore vienne le chercher pour lui proposer un poste de professeur à Poudlard. Il avait tout d'abord décliné l'offre refusant de laisser sa jeune sœur se débrouiller toute seule avec le bébé. Seulement, le directeur avait également proposé à Selenia de venir au château en tant qu'assistante de Mme Pomfesh, l'infirmière. Et depuis cette année, le petit Drago grandissait entouré de tout le personnel de l'école, ayant même réussi à charmer Rusard avec ses grands yeux gris et son sourire d'ange. Peeves, le fantôme farceur, s'était trouvé un ami pour toutes ses bêtises au grand désespoir de la mère de l'enfant qui devait faire encore plus attention à sa progéniture afin qu'il ne suive pas l'esprit dans toutes ses aventures.

Albus et Minerva sortaient d'une salle en discutant lorsque le directeur reçut un boulet de canon dans les jambes. En baissant les yeux, il vit le petit blond qui se cachait derrière lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Reviens ici Drago ! hurla Selenia du bout du couloir.

-Tu as encore fait des bêtises ? demanda Albus à l'enfant qui riait doucement.

-Non, c'est Peeves, c'est pas moi.

-Alors si c'est Peeves.

Selenia arriva devant les deux professeurs essoufflée de sa course poursuite avec le petit monstre qui se cachait derrière les jambes du directeur.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Ce garnement ne m'écoute jamais.

-Ce n'est rien Selenia. Il met de la vie dans ce château.

Minerva s'était penchée vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Et puis c'est de son âge de faire des bêtises, ajouta Albus.

-Oui parce que je suis petit moi. Mais Peeves, il est vieux alors pourquoi il fait des bêtises, lui ? demanda l'enfant aux adultes.

-Parce que…

Le petit blond toujours dans les bras du professeur de métamorphose attendait une réponse des adultes qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée du professeur de Potion qui cherchait son neveu.

-Parrain, cria Drago en se débattant dans les bras de Minerva pour en descendre.

Une fois au sol, il se précipita dans les bras de Severus qui le réceptionna facilement, démontrant une certaine habitude. Après tout lorsque vous recevez un boulet de canon qui vous saute dans les bras vous avez intérêt à vous habituer très rapidement si vous ne voulez pas finir les fesses par terre à chaque fois.

-Dis-moi p'tit monstre, tu ne devais pas venir me voir cette après-midi ?

-Si, mais avec Peeves on a trouvé un nouveau jeu.

-Drago, je t'avais demandé de ne plus jouer avec lui. Il ne te fait faire que des bêtises.

-Bah justement. C'est ça qui est rigolo. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Plus tard quand je serais grand je veux être comme Peeves.

-Un fantôme ?

-Non un grand qui fait que des bêtises.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie alors, intervint la mère de l'enfant déclenchant l'hilarité du petit groupe.

* * *

Trois années passèrent dans cette ambiance. Le petit Drago, joyeux et souriant, continuait de grandir parmi le personnel de l'école mais également avec les différents étudiants qui faisaient leurs études au château. Ils tombaient tous sous le charme de cette bouille d'ange dès le premier sourire.

Pourtant, alors que Drago venait d'avoir huit ans, Selenia et lui partirent dans la forêt interdite comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude afin d'aller cueillir quelques herbes médicinales. Ils revenaient toujours avant la tombée de la nuit pourtant cette fois-là, la nuit arriva sans qu'ils ne soient rentrés au château. Les professeurs inquiets partirent à leur recherche sans rien trouver.

-On va les retrouver Severus. De plus, Selenia a l'habitude de la forêt, dit Albus essayant de rassurer le maître des Potion.

Ils attendaient les derniers professeurs qui étaient partis à la recherche de la mère et son enfant afin de voir s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Albus.

-Tout ira bien.

À ce moment, les derniers groupes de recherche apparurent et leur adressèrent un regard désolé. Le soleil commençait à se lever et alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour afin de regagner l'école, une silhouette sortit du bois tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Ils la regardèrent s'approcher et lorsqu'ils la virent en totalité, le souffle de chacun resta bloqué. Ils savaient qui Elle était mais ne l'avaient jamais vue. Friwia. La Reine des Nymphes et personnification de la nature elle-même se trouvait devant eux. Severus la regardait s'avancer doucement vers eux jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré vers l'objet qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il le reconnu il se précipita vers la Nymphe.

-Drago !

-Il va bien humain, s'éleva la voix de la déesse.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le professeur en prenant son neveu endormi dans ses bras. Où est ma sœur ?

-Je l'ai trouvé dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt. Mais, je n'ai vu personne d'autre. Navrés, Humain. Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre jeune sœur.

Severus sentit son cœur se fendre à cette nouvelle et serra son précieux fardeau dans ses bras. La Nymphe le regarda faire avant de se pencher vers l'enfant qui avait des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner pour regagner la forêt.

-Il sera toujours protégé par la nature à partir de maintenant. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, cependant si je découvre quelque chose je vous avertirai.

Les professeurs regardèrent la silhouette disparaître entre les arbres. Severus, lui, continuait de serrer son neveu contre lui de peur de le voir disparaître. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de sa chère sœur et surtout il était sa dernière famille.

* * *

Drago, suite à son réveil, semblait avoir oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'infirmière leur expliqua que c'était dû à un choc émotionnel. L'enfant se souvenait être parti cueillir des plantes pour des médicaments mais ensuite plus rien. Il réclama sa mère et lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'il ne la verrait peut-être plus jamais, il pleura dans les bras de son parrain. Il resta au château avec ce dernier mais devint un enfant sombre, ne prononçant que rarement des mots et ne jouant plus comme devait le faire un enfant de son âge. Mais c'est six mois plus tard que le pire arriva. Lucius vient réclamer la garde de l'enfant. Son épouse Narcissa ayant été diagnostiqué stérile, il lui fallait un héritier et venait donc chercher le seul qu'il avait eu. Severus eut beau se battre il ne réussit pas à obtenir la garde de l'enfant. Il vit donc son neveu disparaître avec l'homme qui avait autrefois tant fait souffrir sa sœur.

* * *

Il ne revit plus le petit blond durant un an et demi. Lucius lui ayant interdit toute visite. Et lorsqu'il le revit ce fut allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un coma. Les médecins lui dirent qu'il s'était violemment cogné la tête après une chute dans un escalier du manoir Malfoy. Seulement, une jeune infermière lui apprit que Drago venait souvent à l'hôpital pour un bras cassé ou une côte brisée et que l'on pouvait voir des traces de coups sur le corps du jeune garçon.

Severus était au chevet du petit blond lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Drago, comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… bien, je crois.

-Je suis désolé, mon ange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir été là.

-C'est… c'est pas grave. Mais… vous… vous êtes qui ?

Cette phrase brisa encore une fois le cœur du professeur.

* * *

Et voilà encore désolée pour ce retard. Mais ça devrais aller mieux maintenant.

Le prochain chapitre ce week-end au plus tard.

A pluche.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Encore une fois désolée pour ce retard mais vous savez quand on n'a pas de tête et qu'on oublie son ordinateur chez les autres avec les chapitre dedans c'est pas facile. Bref.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre merci à ma Beta pour sa correction et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans l'infirmerie après toutes les révélations du directeur. Aucune des personnes présentes n'osait parler. Severus Rogue était toujours installé aux côtés de son filleul et continuait de le fixer perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-C'est horrible.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de souffler ces quelques mots. Cela résumait assez bien ce que chacun pensait.

Harry porta son regard sur l'ange blond toujours endormi. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile et ne devait pas s'amuser tous les jours dans son manoir avec son horrible père. Heureusement qu'il venait à Poudlard maintenant. Il allait pouvoir profiter un petit peu de la vie. Et le Gryffondor se promettait de lui faire vivre des moments inoubliables. En relevant les yeux, il tomba dans le regard de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Oui, ils feraient passer la meilleure année de sa vie à Drago Malfoy.

-Severus, j'ai averti son père qu'il était ici, dit Albus.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais mais il n'a rien de grave alors vous auriez très bien pu ne rien lui dire.

-On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a Severus, intervient Pomfresh. Et on ne saura pas tant qu'il n'ouvrira pas ouvert les yeux.

Le silence se réinstalla un peu moins lourd que précédemment. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer un homme blond. Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui à cause de ses grands pas.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'a mon héritier ? exigea-t-il.

-Bonjour, Mr Malfoy. Drago est toujours endormi. Nous n'en saurons pas plus tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, répondit Dumbledore.

-Et bien réveillez-le dans ce cas.

-On ne peut pas. Cela pourrait aggraver les choses, s'indigna l'infirmière.

-Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il a.

-Nous…

-Pouvez-vous ou non le réveiller ?

-Oui je le peux mais je ne le ferai pas pour sa sécurité, répliqua la petite femme qui ne se laissait pas faire par cet homme ignoble.

-Et bien dans ce cas je le ferai. Puisque vous êtes si incompétente.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire Lucius, intervint Severus en se plaçant devant le lit où était son filleul. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le réveiller pourrait être dangereux pour lui. TU es dangereux pour lui.

-Peut-être mais je suis son tuteur et en tant que tel j'ai tous les droits sur lui alors que toi tu n'en as aucun, répondit Lucius un sourire mauvais flottant sur les lèvres.

-C'est vrai, seulement tu es ici à Poudlard. Hors étant son directeur de maison, je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher de lui.

Harry regardait l'homme les sourcils froncés. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha du lit afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin. Il avait vu Blaise faire de même de l'autre côté du lit. Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort manigançait ? Il vit Blaise lancer un regarde plus noir que les ténèbres vers l'homme lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche sur le point de dire quelque chose. Harry regarda surpris le Serpentard mettre rapidement ses mains sur les oreilles du petit blond une légère lueur de panique dans les yeux. Et Harry put assister la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

-DRAGO LUCIUS ANGEL MALFOY !

Le cri de Lucius se répercuta sur les murs de l'infirmerie trop blanche faisant sursauter tout le monde. Puis leur attention se tourna vers le lit où Blaise semblait avoir du mal à calmer Drago qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Le regard paniqué de l'adolescent semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux mais ne voyant pas ce qui l'entourait. Il était encore dans son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar si on en croyait la panique qui marquait son visage.

Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réagir de cette façon juste parce qu'une personne avait crié son nom. Lui non plus n'était pas très rassuré quand son oncle l'appelait pour n'importe quelle raison mais il n'avait jamais paniqué à ce point-là. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire son père pour le terroriser ainsi ?

Blaise tentait désespérément de calmer son ami. Oui, c'était décidé il allait tuer Lucius Malfoy.

A ce moment la porte de l'infirmerie laissa passer une femme blonde au visage de porcelaine. Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, s'avança telle une reine dans son château, la tête haute.

-Lucius, mon cher, je vous rappelle que nous sommes attendus pour dans une demi-heure.

-Je sais Narcissa mais j'ai un léger souci avec Drago.

-Encore ? Décidément, ce garçon ne nous apporte que des ennuis.

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione sur son bras ce qui lui permit de se calmer. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur ces êtres ignobles qui osaient se considérer comme des parents.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps très chère, dit Lucius avant de se placer face au lit. Drago, j'ai autre chose à faire que de supporter tes caprices.

Le jeune homme se calma aussitôt que la voix s'était élevée. Il porta son regard sur l'homme face à lui avant de baisser les yeux sur ses couvertures en serrant les poings.

-Vous pouvez l'examiner, ordonna Malfoy à Pomfresh ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Elle obéit cependant s'approchant du garçon avec sa baguette. Après quelques sorts de contrôle, elle adressa un léger sourire à l'adolescent qui gardait son regard baissé sur ses draps. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que son père lui avait ordonné de se calmer.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc partir, dit Lucius. Je te demanderais de ne plus nous déranger pour ce genre de choses Drago.

Et l'homme parti entrainant dans son sillon sa femme sans attendre la réponse de son fils.

-Par Merlin, il est plus horrible à chaque fois que je le vois, lâcha Pansy brisant le silence qui s'était installé après leur départ.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rajouta Théo.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix peinée.

-Oh non. Là, il a été gentil.

-Parce que vous appelez ça être gentil vous ? s'insurgea Ron.

-Au moins, il ne l'a pas frappé, lâcha Pansy glaçant le sang de la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fais.

-Au moins la prochaine fois tu t'abstiendras. Et puis ça aurait fini par arriver, soupira Severus. Un élève aurait fini par poser la question ou aurait dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas lâché le petit blond du regard depuis que ses parents étaient partis. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot. Ses poings toujours serrés sur le fin drap blanc semblaient sur le point de se briser tellement ses jointures étaient blanches. Blaise posa sa main sur celle de son ami espérant le faire réagir.

-Drago, souffla-t-il.

Harry s'approcha voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

-Drago, tout va bien ?

Les autres tournèrent leur regard vers eux à la question d'Harry. Severus s'approcha du lit, Blaise lui laissant la place.

-Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur celle blanche de son filleul.

-Pourquoi ? répondit la petite voix alors que la main s'était retirée de sous celle plus grande.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, Drago. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Pourquoi après que Maman soit morte tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi ? hurla l'ange blond relevant ses yeux gris remplis de larmes vers les obsidiennes de son parrain. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé m'emmener ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Qu'il l'avait laissé se faire maltraiter au point qu'il en avait perdu la mémoire.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me faire tout ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me frapper ? Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais toujours.

Drago éclata en sanglot plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Durant son sommeil, il avait revu tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait de sa mère Selenia si belle et douce, de son parrain avec qui il avait vécu jusqu'à ce que Lucius n'arrive et ne l'emmène dans son manoir froid et hostile. Il se souvenait des professeurs qu'il avait rencontré enfant, de Rusard qui lui avait montré tous les passages secrets du château et de Peeves avec qui il passait tout son temps à faire des bêtises. Mais les mauvais souvenirs étaient également revenus. Ses journées au manoir avec Narcissa qui n'hésitait pas à le rabaisser devant ses amies qu'elle invitait. Son père, si on pouvait qualifier Lucius par ce terme, qui essayait de « reprendre son éducation bâclée par sa mère afin d'en faire un bon héritier ». Les coups qui s'étaient abattu sur son jeune corps lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le coup trop violent qui l'avait envoyé contre un mur où il s'était cogné la tête lui faisant perdre la mémoire. Lucius avait dû arrêter de le battre après sa perte de mémoire mais il avait découvert que la souffrance psychologique pouvait tout autant faire souffrir, si ce n'est plus, que celle physique. Et surtout il s'était souvenu qu'il avait oublié comment sa mère avait disparu ce soir-là dans la forêt.

Severus regarda ce corps si chétif qui pleurait lui rappelant toutes ses erreurs. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lucius emmener son petit ange. Il l'avait brisé. Il se souvenait pourtant de ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre Drago avec lui et de fuir le pays pour le protéger. Oui, il aurait pu mais aujourd'hui il pouvait se rattraper et il n'hésiterait plus.

-Je suis tellement désolé Drago. Tellement désolé.

-Tu me laisseras plus, hein ? demanda Drago d'une petite voix en relevant son visage ravagé par les larmes vers son parrain.

-Non, je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal, confirma Severus tendant les bras vers lui pour le ramener contre sa poitrine. Plus jamais.

-Mais… mais c'est mon…mon tuteur.

-Plus pour longtemps. Je vais réclamer ta garde et je ferai tout pour l'obtenir. Quitte à partir dans un autre pays.

-Et nous on l'y aidera, lança Pansy.

Dumbledore regarda ce petit groupe. Les choses allaient changer dès maintenant. Elles avaient déjà commencé mais cela allait s'accélérer. Albus regarda Minerva lui adressant un léger clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Et je sais exactement comment faire pour que Rogue ai ta garde Drago, dit Sirius avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Ce sera ma façon de me faire pardonner.

-Et comment ? interrogea le petit blond toujours dans les bras de son parrain en séchant ses larmes.

-Le conseil des Black mais également celui des Malfoy.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais il ne t'a pas eu avec sa femme légitime. Autrement dit, et désolé pour l'expression, tu es ce qu'on appelle un Bâtard.

-BLACK ! cria Severus.

-Ça pourrait marcher, souffla Milli.

-C'est sûr que ça va marcher tu veux dire, renchéri Théo.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? intervint Hermione.

-Les familles de sang-pur ont ce qu'on appelle un conseil. Il s'agit en fait des peintures des treize premiers membres de la famille. Tout ce qui est décidé par ce conseil doit être respecté sous peine de se voir déshérité. Hors, un enfant hors-mariage est rarement apprécié, expliqua rapidement Ron surprenant tout le monde. Bah quoi ? Je suis aussi un sang-pur.

-On a tendance à l'oublier, dit Blaise.

-Et donc qu'est-ce que ce conseil peut faire pour Drago ? relança Harry.

-C'est très simple. Je ne suis pas sure que les représentants, si l'on peut dire, de deux grandes familles de sang-pur comme les Black acceptent que le mari de leur fille ait eu une aventure extra-conjugale et que les Malfoy apprécient que l'héritier de leur fortune soit un enfant conçut hors-mariage, précisa Sirius.

-Du coup, il serait renié par les deux familles et le parrain devient donc le seul tuteur légal, conclut Pansy.

-C'est réellement possible ? interrogea Drago timidement.

-Oui c'est largement faisable, assura Blaise.

-Même si ça ne marche pas Angel, je ne te laisserai pas repartir avec lui, insista Severus en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son filleul.

Harry regardait Drago se blottir contre son parrain. Il allait l'aider lui aussi. Hors de question que le Serpentard retourne avec ce montre. Maintenant si ce satané professeur voulait bien lâcher Drago…

-Tu es jaloux, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

-Pardon, sursauta-t-il.

-Tu sens la jalousie à plein nez.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Hermione, répondit le brun.

-Tu es jaloux de Rogue. Tu voudrais être à sa place pour tenir Drago dans tes bras.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Vraiment ? continua Hermione à voix basse. Alors le fait que le professeur Rogue ait ses bras autour de sa taille délicate, qu'il puisse l'embrasser, lui caresser les cheveux, lui…

-C'est bon ! la coupa Harry fronçant les sourcils en regardant la main de Rogue passer dans les longs cheveux blonds. J'ai compris. Mais non je ne suis pas jaloux.

Hermione sourit doucement en regardant son ami qui continuait à fusiller du regard son professeur de potion. Oh si, il était jaloux.

-DRAGO !

Le cri poussé fit sursauter tout ce petit monde. Le blond, en reconnaissant la voix, s'extirpa rapidement des bras de son parrain, un sourire éclairant son visage, pour se précipiter vers la porte d'où émergea un fantôme bien connu.

-Peeves ! Je suis trop content de te revoir.

Le fantôme accrocha ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme de manière à donner l'impression qu'il le serrait contre lui avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi !

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

-Promis !

Les autres étudiants regardaient la scène les yeux écarquillés. Peeves la terreur des étudiants, qui n'hésitait pas à accuser les élèves pour ses propres bêtises ou à dénoncer ceux-ci lorsqu'ils étaient hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, pleurait sur l'épaule d'un Serpentard. La fin du monde était proche.

-MON PETIT DRAGON !

La porte laissa passer le concierge de l'école essoufflé qui traversa Peeves pour prendre le jeune adolescent dans ses bras les larmes au bord des yeux. Peeves commença à râler contre Rusard qui l'ignora préférant serrer Drago contre lui jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Minerva et Severus regardait la scène en souriant légèrement se rappelant l'époque où un petit garçon blond courrait dans les couloirs du château suivit par un fantôme afin de faire les pires bêtises possibles. Oui, tout cela les rendait quelque peu nostalgiques.

Les autres, quant à eux, eurent une pensée commune qui se résumait à «on est tombés dans la quatrième dimension ».

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus.

A pluche.


	10. Chapter 10

Chalut, chalut !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos review, elles font réellement plaisir. Alors merci beaucoup.

Merci a toi aussi ma chère The Great Victoria Grant pour ton aide et tes corrections.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Drago courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il recommençait peu à peu à faire confiance à son parrain. Ils passaient tous les deux de longues soirées à discuter dans les appartements du professeur de potion au point que le jeune étudiant avait du mal à se lever le matin. Hier avait eu lieu une de ces soirées où ils passaient des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé de l'appartement de Severus qui, n'ayant pas cours ce matin, ne l'avait pas réveillé. Et voilà pourquoi il était maintenant en retard à son cours de Duel. Il n'avait même pas pu manger quelque chose.

Il arriva dans un dérapage devant la salle de cour avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

-Pardon ! lâcha-t-il, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit tous les élèves le fixer avec des yeux écarquillés. C'est vrai que même s'il reprenait peu à peu son ancien caractère, autrement dit celui enjoué et farceur qu'il avait avant la disparition de sa mère, les autres étudiants n'étaient pas habitués à le voir parler aussi fort en présence de personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur petit groupe. Drago piqua un fard et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis qui le regardaient en souriant.

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Sirius.

-Je… Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

-Ça ira pour cette fois mais évite que cela ne se reproduise.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien, donc comme je le disais avant l'entrée fracassante de Mr Malfoy, nous allons faire des duels en fonction des niveaux de chacun. Une fois les paires formées vous passerez chacun votre tour devant vos camarades qui devront donner vos points fort et vos points faible après chaque duel. Compris ? Bien alors commençons avec Seamus Finnigan et Millicent Bulstrode.

Les deux étudiants de dirigèrent au centre de la pièce pendant que les autres s'installaient près des murs en s'asseyant au sol.

-Bah alors Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce matin ? demanda Hermione.

-Je me suis endormie chez Severus hier soir.

-Vous avez encore passé la soirée complète à parler ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui, dit le blondinet en souriant doucement.

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, chuchota Pansy à Blaise.

-Oui, espérons seulement que nous puissions régler le problème de tuteur rapidement et qu'il n'est pas à retourner avec Lucius aux prochaines vacances.

Ils se turent et regardèrent le duel qui avait commencé et qui se déroulait devant eux. Seamus attaquait Milli sans relâche l'empêchant de répliquer.

-Seamus va l'écraser, commenta Dean.

-Tu veux parier ? demanda Théo avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ok, le perdant devra offrir une tournée de bières au beurre à tout le monde lors de la prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard.

-Ça marche.

Le groupe reporta son attention sur le duel qui touchait à sa fin, Millicent semblant de plus en plus essoufflée. Seamus voyant l'état dans lequel était son adversaire relâcha légèrement ses attaques et eut juste le temps de voir le sourire diabolique de la Serpentard avant de se retrouver saucissonner au sol et désarmé. Les applaudissements de la maison des vert et argent permirent de couvrir le cri de désespoir de Dean.

-Très beau duel tous les deux, les félicita Sirius en libérant Seamus qui se releva avec l'aide de Milli. Qui peut me donner les points forts de Seamus, Pansy ?

-Il est rapide pour enchainer ses sortilèges et sait y mettre la puissance qu'il faut.

-Oui, quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Il sait se déplacer et rapidement pour éviter les sorts, compléta Hermione.

-Très bien, et maintenant ses points faibles, relança Sirius.

-Il ne réfléchit pas, comme tous les Griffondors d'ailleurs, dit Théo en souriant.

-Hey, s'insurgea Seamus.

-Il a raison, le calma Sirius. Tu t'es lancé dans le duel sans réfléchir à une stratégie pour battre ton adversaire. Maintenant les points forts de Millicent.

-Elle a pris le temps de réfléchir en se mettant en défense et a su repérer rapidement les points faibles de son opposant. Seulement, elle s'est trop laissée faire par Seamus, elle aurait pu réagir bien plus tôt si elle avait fait plus attention à son état physique. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Seamus commençait à s'essouffler et avait relâché sa vigilance, exposa Drago.

-Et tu as eu le temps de voir tout ça ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Bah oui.

-Tu as un sens de l'observation très développé et surtout une bonne analyse, le complimenta Sirius. C'est vrai, Millicent tu as bien fait de monter une stratégie pour le battre car tu n'as pas la même puissance que Seamus seulement, comme l'a fait remarquer Drago, tu aurais pu réagir plus tôt. Bien prochain duel…

Le cours se poursuivit avec deux autres duos avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Les autres groupes devraient passer lors des prochains cours. Ils se dirigèrent en commentant le dernier duel vers leur prochain cours de potion. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves heureux d'aller en cours avec Severus Rogue. L'arrivée de son filleul avait considérablement radoucit le ténébreux maître des cachots au point que même les Griffondors commençaient à apprécier les cours de potion. Il était plus aimable et plus partial mais surtout il lui arrivait de donner des points aux autres maisons que la sienne. La première fois qu'un lion avait eu des points pour une potion réussi le choc avait été tel que l'élève s'était figé sur son siège jusqu'à la fin de l'heure de cours.

Severus les accueilli avec un air froid qui fut vite brisé par son filleul qui alla vers lui pour lui dire bonjour de façon extravagante. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire de se calmer trop heureux de retrouver son filleul qui faisait tourner sa sœur en bourrique.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la potion de la mort éternelle, qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Drago leva la main surprenant tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de saisir son livre de potion et tournait les pages à grande vitesse. Mlle Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas ? Mon dieu où allait le monde.

-Ne vous embêtez pas à chercher Mlle Granger, elle n'est pas dans ce livre, dit Severus. Aucune idée ? Essayez de deviner avec le nom. Je te demanderai si je vois qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver Drago.

-Un poison ? suggéra Pansy.

-Non.

-Une potion de sommeil renforcé ? dit Hermione.

-Presque. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Bien, alors Drago je t'en prie.

-Il s'agit d'une potion qui plonge la personne qui la boit dans un sommeil tellement profond qu'il fait penser à la mort. Mais la victime est simplement endormie. Il est impossible de la réveiller, aucun antidote ne fonctionnerait.

-C'est impossible. Il n'a simplement pas été trouvé, intervient Ron.

-Oh si, on en a trouvé un.

-Alors pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'y a pas de remède ? demanda Neville.

-Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une potion ou d'un ingrédient magique. Même les moldus savent de quoi il s'agit. Mais laissez-moi finir mon explication vous allez comprendre. La potion maintient le sommeil éternellement et le corps de la victime est figée à l'instant où les effets de la potion agissent. Autrement dit, la personne qui boira cette potion dormira d'un repos éternel sans jamais mourir ni vieillir.

-La belle au bois dormant, souffla Harry fixant le blondinet dans les yeux sans le lâcher.

-Exact, donc le seul remède est un baisser du véritable amour, conclut Drago avec un grand sourire malgré les légères rougeurs qui s'étendaient sur ses joues.

-Tout à fait. Les moldus ont juste légèrement modifié l'histoire, termina Severus.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire professeur, intervient Hermione.

-Mais toute histoire a une origine et les contes que les moldus racontent à leurs enfants sont généralement tirés d'histoires vraies qui viennent de notre monde. Bien maintenant que vous savez de quoi il s'agit, à vous de la fabriquer.

Les instructions apparurent au tableau et tout les étudiants se lançèrent dans leur travail sans protester n'hésitant pas à demander de l'aide. Cela changait tellement de l'ambiance des cours de l'année précédente.

* * *

Les cours s'enchainèrent toujours dans la bonne humeur. Les Serpentards du groupe regardaient avec méfiance Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Drago. Alors qu'Hermione surveillait tout ceci en souriant devant l'attitude de son ami envers le petit blond, qui refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il craquait pour lui.

Harry était justement en pleine discussion sur le meilleur dessert avec Dray en ce repas de début décembre lorsque le courrier arriva. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, personne n'attendant quelque chose et continuèrent leur débat pour savoir laquelle de la mélasse pour Harry et de la tarte aux fraises pour Drago était la meilleure. Pourtant un grand-duc se posa devant le petit blond provoquant chez lui une réaction qui se faisait rare ces derniers temps. En voyant la lettre attaché à la patte de l'oiseau il se figea dans sa phrase et trembla légèrement. Puis il tendit la main et récupéra le courrier permettant ainsi à l'oiseau de repartir.

-Drago… souffla Blaise. Ceux sont…

-Oui.

Il se décida à ouvrir la lettre sous les regards curieux de leur petit groupe. Après quelques minutes la réaction de Drago inquiéta ses amis. Le tremblement de ses mains se propagea à son corps. Harry ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras pendant que Théo allait chercher Severus qui arriva tout de suite après suivit de Remus et Sirius. Il saisit la lettre et les invita à le suivre en sortant de la grande salle sous des regards curieux.

Le maître des potions les conduisit à ses appartements où il les invita à s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller devant Drago qu'Harry avait installé sur le canapé. Il avait laissé une main dans son dos et le frottait doucement ne sachant que faire pour le rassurer.

-Drago qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ? demanda Severus.

-Il… Il… Lis la lettre, finit-il par dire incapable de continuer.

Severus se leva et commença sa lecture à voix haute permettant ainsi à tout le monde de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Drago,_

_Je t'informe que je viendrais te chercher la veille des vacances scolaire au soir afin de te ramener au manoir._

_Nous aurons des invités durant les fêtes alors j'espère que tu te comporteras bien pour une fois, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends._

_L.M._

Après la lecture un silence prit place dans le salon du directeur de Serpentard.

-Parrain… renifla Drago relevant son regard embué vers les obsidiennes de Severus.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu n'iras pas.

-Mais…

-Je te l'ai promis Drago. Tu n'y retourneras pas. Il faut que tu me croies, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant d'aller dans les bras de l'homme qui était sa seule famille.

-Severus, il n'aura pas le choix. Si Lucius vient le chercher ici, Albus ne pourra pas l'empêcher de l'emmener. Il est son tuteur, dit Remus.

-Je sais c'est pourquoi, il va falloir rapidement que ça change.

-On est pas près Severus, et tu le sais, intervient Sirius.

-Et bien il faudra l'être rapidement.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Les conseils ne se réunissent qu'avec des preuves déjà concrètes que la trahison a eue lieu Nous n'avons pas accès à son acte de naissance et Lucius a tout fait pour faire disparaître tous les documents prouvant que sa femme était stérile.

-Mais elle n'est pas sa mère.

-Tu le sais, je le sais mais pas la communauté sorcière. Il a fait en sorte que tous croient que Drago a été élevé par une nourrice dans un autre pays. Pour tout le monde Narcissa est bien sa mère.

-Mais…

-Il a raison Severus, chuchota Drago. Mon…père a fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais savoir que je ne suis pas son fils illégitime. Il a toujours soutenu que j'étais le fils de Narcissa et qu'il m'avait éloigné de l'Angleterre pour m'éviter d'être harcelé par les journalistes. Après tout étant le fils de l'un des sang-purs les plus riches j'aurais été au centre de l'attention durant quelques années avant que la presse ne se calme. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il disait.

-Drago, tu ne peux pas y retourner. Je refuse.

-Il nous faudrait un seul document prouvant que tu n'es pas le fils de Narcissa, dit Sirius en se rongeant les ongles.

-Drago, le coffret, intervient Blaise.

-De quoi est-ce que-…

-Le coffret, insista Blaise.

-Le cof... Mais oui, s'écria soudainement Drago. Il doit être au manoir. Mais où ?

-Dans son bureau ou alors…

-Le sous-sol, s'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

-Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? demanda Ron légèrement énervé de ne rien comprendre.

-Lorsque mon père m'a emmené j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais avec moi, seulement une fois au manoir il m'a tout repris et a fait un tri. Tout ce qui n'était pas important à brulé, seulement il a gardé le livret de famille que maman avait fait faire.

-Un livret de famille ? Je croyais que les sorciers n'en avaient pas ? interrogea Hermione.

-On en a pas mais Selenia aimait l'idée d'un livret sur lequel on notait tout ce qui concernait la famille. Elle disait que c'était quand même plus pratique qu'une tapisserie. Elle est donc allée s'en faire faire un auprès des autorités moldues, expliqua Severus.

-Et elle me l'a donné pour mes cinq ans. Je l'ai toujours gardé. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvé mon père à essayer de le détruire mais Maman l'avait protégé par plusieurs sortilèges. Alors au lieu de s'embêter à tous les lever un par un, il a préféré le mettre dans un coffret avec d'autres documents qu'il ne peut détruire et qui prouvent que Narcissa n'ai pas ma vraie mère.

-Et un jour où mes parents étaient en visite chez les Malfoy, on a essayé de l'ouvrir seulement Lucius nous a vu et a repris le coffret qu'on n'a plus jamais revu. Il a donc dû le mettre dans le coffre de son bureau où au sous-sol, termina Blaise.

-Pourquoi au sous-sol ? Ce n'est pas protégé, demanda Hermione.

-Le tiens peut-être pas mais celui du manoir Malfoy l'est, répondit Pansy. J'ai eu le malheur de m'y perdre une fois et je peux t'assurer que je préférerai passer un mois dans la forêt interdite plutôt que d'y retourner.

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour les récupérer ? interrogea Harry.

Un silence suivit cette question. Tout le monde savait ce que ça signifiait. Drago poussa un soupir et un frisson lui traversa le corps en songeant que c'était la seule solution.

-On a pas le choix, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est hors de question, s'énerva Severus.

-Il a raison. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, dit Remus avec un regard peiné.

-Drago tu ne peux pas y retourner. Et si tu te fais prendre ?

-Je…, commença Drago ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur en songeant à ce que Lucius lui ferait subir s'il le surprenait à aller dans les sous-sols.

-J'irais avec lui, s'avança Blaise. Ma famille fête toujours Noël avec les Malfoy. Ils seront tous occupés à faire la fête et ne feront pas attention à nous.

-Mais… commença Severus.

-Parrain s'il te plaît. Je veux pouvoir rester avec toi. Alors s'il faut que j'y retourne une dernière fois pour en plus jamais avoir à les supporter, je veux le faire.

-Très bien, capitula le maître des potions à contrecœur.

Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, le plus gros problème d'Harry était de convaincre Drago que les tartes à la mélasse étaient meilleures que celles aux fraises, maintenant le petit blond qui commençait à occuper une place importante dans sa vie allait rentrer chez lui auprès de personnes qui ne cherchaient qu'à le faire souffrir. Non, Noël ne serait vraiment pas joyeux cette année.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lise et surtout à ma Béta.

A pluche !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour!

Je sais plus trop quoi dire sans me répéter alors juste un grand merci à ma béta et une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Drago avançait dans le couloir où une odeur d'humidité et de moisit flottait. Il entendait les pas de Blaise qui le suivait dans son dos. Au-dessus de leur tête la fête battait son plein. Noël avait toujours été une occasion pour le couple Malfoy d'étaler leur richesse aux autres sang-purs. Les deux amis s'étaient éclipsés dès que les adultes avaient commencé à parler politique pour remplir leur mission pénétrer les cachots du manoir pour récupérer les documents nécessaires à l'adoption de Drago par Severus. Ils avaient rapidement pu rejoindre les escaliers sans se faire repérer et avançaient maintenant à la lueur de leur baguette dans ce sombre dédale. Ils avaient déjà fouillé plusieurs pièces contenant des objets divers et variés, aussi bien des peintures défraîchies que des instruments de tortures.

-Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? chuchota Blaise.

Drago sursauta à l'entente de la question. Mais qui lui avait fichu un idiot pareil pour ami ?

-Non, mais comme on est parti par là autant continuer et maintenant tais-toi !

Ils continuèrent à progresser avant qu'une alarme stridente ne se déclenche, les forçant à se boucher les oreilles. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, ils se retrouvèrent ligotés au sol et bâillonnés. Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher et virent Lucius Malfoy apparaître devant eux, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-Et bien et bien et bien… qu'avons-nous là ? Deux rats qui se croient plus malins que les autres. Vous cherchiez un coin tranquille? La fête ne vous plaît pas ? À moins que vous ne préfériez vous amusez entre vous ? Et bien soit, amusons-nous.

Les deux adolescents essayaient de se défaire de leurs liens pour échapper au blond qui s'approchait en levant lentement sa baguette.

-Que cherchiez-vous ?

Il libéra Blaise de son bâillon pour entendre sa réponse.

-Rien du tout, nous nous sommes perdu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?

-N…Non.

-Bien alors arrête de me mentir. Que cherchiez-vous ici ?

-Ri…rien.

–Tant pis pour toi, souffla Lucius en levant sa baguette vers le mulâtre qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Drago poussa un hurlement étouffé par son bâillon. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en voyant le corps de son ami, qui avait encore les yeux ouverts dans sa direction.

-Bien, mon cher fils, à nous deux.

Il leva lentement son bras en direction de Drago qui gardait les yeux fixés dans ceux éteints de son ami.

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas torturé, ENDOLORIS.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit trempé de sueur.

-Harry !

Il tourna son regard sur le côté où Ron l'observait avec un visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

-O…oui. Juste un cauchemar, répondit Harry se remettant doucement de ces émotions.

-Il devait être terrible alors. J'ai même cru que c'était un coup de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Non tout va bien.

-Tu veux en parler ? Maman dis toujours que le meilleur moyen d'oublier un mauvais rêve c'est de le raconter à quelqu'un.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ta mère ?

-Depuis que j'ai essayé et c'est vrai que ça marche.

-Non ça va aller. C'était juste que…

-Juste que tu rêvais que quelqu'un allait se faire tuer.

-Comment…, commença Harry en le regardant surpris.

-Comment je sais ? Quand quelqu'un cri « ne le tuez pas, non pas ça arrêtez » on peut facilement deviner.

-J'ai juste fait un rêve avec Lucius Malfoy.

-Toi aussi ? J'ai cru voir Blaise se faire tuer par Lucius avant qu'il ne torture Drago dans les couloirs du manoir pendant qu'ils cherchaient le coffre.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Bah non pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé et c'est là que je t'ai entendu parler.

-Ron dis-moi que c'est faux !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-Dîtes vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? Y en a qui voudrais dormir !

-Désolé Seamus.

Ron fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il le suive hors du dortoir dans la salle commune. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches ils virent que quelqu'un était installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

-Hermione ? dit Ron faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as aussi fait un cauchemar, demanda Harry.

-Alors je ne te le dirais pas, répondit la jeune fille en regardant ses amis s'installer avec elle. Pourquoi ?

-Et dans ce cauchemar, tu voyais Lucius tuer Blaise et torturer Drago.

-Co… comment tu sais ?

-Mais qu'est qui se passe ?

-J'ai fait le même rêve que toi Mione, dit Ron surpris.

-Hein ?

-On a tous les trois fait le même cauchemar, expliqua Harry la tête penchée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. Ce n'était pas courant. Ils savaient bien que la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec les Serpentards la veille pouvait leur avoir donné un mauvais pressentiment mais qu'ils fassent tous les trois le même rêve, ça, c'était bizarre. Ils décidèrent de ne plus en reparler et de remonter se coucher. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

* * *

-DEBOUT THEO !

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux. En voyant son ami Blaise qui s'avançait vers lui sa baguette à la main, il décida qu'il était tout de même plus prudent de montrer qu'il était bel et bien réveillé grâce à la délicate voix de Drago.

-N'essaye même pas Blaise.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa Dray. On peut même plus s'amuser, bouda le mulâtre en croissant les bras.

- Si tu veux vraiment arroser quelqu'un dès le matin Blaise, il reste Greg et Vince. Allez Théo debout, faut qu'on aille déjeuner, lança Drago en regardant les deux derniers endormis se faire réveiller par une douche d'eau froide.

-Ouais, ouais.

Théodore Nott partit en direction de la salle de bain où il finit de se réveiller. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Gregory et Vincent venant surement faire leur toilette. Une fois terminé, il alla s'habiller pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle commune où il retrouva les autres. Pansy et Milli semblaient en aussi grande forme que lui tout comme les deux autres d'ailleurs. Les seuls qui semblaient avoir passé une bonne nuit étaient Blaise et Drago qui lorsqu'ils le virent partir vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner, entraînant derrière eux un groupe qui dormait plus qu'autre chose. Arrivés devant la grande salle ils retrouvèrent les Griffondors qui ne semblaient pas non plus en grande forme.

-Bonjour, lança Drago en allant vers les lions.

-'Jour, répondit mollement Ron.

- Bah alors, vous avez pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? demanda Pansy.

-Vous n'êtes pas en meilleur état, répliqua Harry.

-Tu parles j'ai enchaîné cauchemar sur cauchemar. Heureusement qu'on a histoire de la magie ce matin, expliqua Théo qui s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Vous avez si mal dormi que ça ? interrogea Blaise.

-Ouais, souffla Harry.

- Ça va aller ? Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Drago inquiet en s'apercevant de l'état de fatigue dans lequel étaient ses amis.

-Mais non, on va tenir le coup, le rassura Harry.

-Sûr ? Sinon je demande à Pompom…

-Pompom ? le coupa Hermione.

-Euh oui, pardon. J'appelais Mme Pomfresh comme ça quand j'étais enfant. Et avec le retour de mes souvenirs j'ai certains surnoms qui sont revenus.

-Bref, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse ça. De quoi vous avez bien pu rêver pour vous retrouver avec des têtes de déterrés ce matin ? interrogea Blaise.

Un silence gêné lui répondit. Drago les regardait avec un visage curieux montrant son intérêt pour la réponse. Alors que Blaise allait abandonner, Théo lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais moi j'ai vu ta mort.

-Pardon ?

-Vous étiez dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy quand…

-Une alarme s'est déclenchée…

-Lucius est arrivé et…

-Il t'a tué avant de…

-Torturer Drago.

-D'accord, lâcha Blaise sceptique. Vous avez réussi à me faire peur.

Les autres du groupe se regardaient avec surprise mais également un soupçon de peur qui se voyait dans leur regard.

-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Hermione.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu crois qu'il va nous dire pourquoi on se retrouve à tous faire le même rêve ? répondit méchamment Milli.

-Non, mais il pourra peut-être avoir une explication.

-Elle a raison je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous en dire plus, affirma Drago qui s'inquiétait légèrement. Je vais le chercher.

Il partit en courant vers la grande salle où il espérait trouver le directeur à la table des professeurs. Après son départ un silence pesant s'installa entre les membres du groupe. Il revient accompagné dix minutes plus tard. Albus fronça les sourcils en voyant les visages soucieux de ses étudiants. Il était suivit par Remus, Sirius et bien sûr Severus qui en voyant son neveu arriver en courant s'était tout de suite inquiété.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur où une fois arrivés un silence se réinstalla.

-Bon, si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le directeur.

-…

Voyant que personne n'osaient se lancer, Drago commença.

-Apparemment, ils ont tous rêvé de la même chose hier soir.

-Comment ça ?

-On a tous fait le même cauchemar.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait Harry ? interrogea Sirius.

-Blaise et Drago étaient dans les couloirs du sous-sol du manoir Malfoy quand une alarme s'est déclenchée avant que Lucius n'arrive. Là, il a tué Blaise avant de torturer Drago.

-Et vous avez tous rêvé de la même chose ?

-Oui, répondirent d'une seule voix les concernés.

Albus commença à réfléchir pendant que les élèves se regardaient ne sachant que faire.

Drago s'était levé pour s'approcher de Fumseck qu'il caressait sous le regard inquiet de son parrain et celui tendre d'un certain Gryffondor. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard affuté d'une certaine lionne.

-Je pense que quelqu'un vous a envoyé ce rêve, fini par dire le directeur rompant ainsi le silence.

-Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? questionna Hermione.

-Pourquoi, je dirais pour vous mettre en garde. Quant au qui, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Qui aurait la puissance de faire ça ? intervient Sirius.

-Il y aurait peut-être… commença Severus. Comment Drago était habillé ?

-Pourquoi ? dit Ron.

-Contentez-vous de répondre.

-En robe de sorcier blanche avec un pantalon gris.

-Aucun détail sur cette robe ?

-Euh non, je ne crois pas.

-N'importe quoi. Une tâche, une variation de la couleur, un mo…

-Si, une rose blanche sur le cœur, lança Pansy après avoir fermée les yeux essayant de revoir les images.

-Comment cette rose ? intervient Drago qui avait sursauté à cette réponse.

-La rose était en bouton et brodée en fil d'argent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Ca, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra nous le dire, dit Severus en commençant à se relever.

-Alors allons la voir.

Et avant que quiconque ai pu lui demander quoique ce soit, le blondinet partit du bureau suivit par Fumseck sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes.

-On peut savoir ce qui lui prend ? dit Remus.

-Il va interroger la personne à l'origine de vos cauchemars, répondit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte afin de suivre son filleul.

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? demanda Milli.

-Friwia.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas combien il va y en avoir. Je sais où je vais et comment mais je sais que j'y vais.

A pluche pour de nouvelles aventures.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde.

Tout d'abord pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pour ce retard mais disons que j'ai eu pas mal de problème depuis le dernier chapitre. En fait celui-ci est près depuis le début du moi mais j'ai pas pu le poster. Donc en attendant j'en ai d'autre de près que je vais remanier un peu.

Encore désolée et merci pour vous review.

Donc voici la suite et promis le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide à venir.

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Drago venait de passer les grandes portes du château lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna pour tomber face au groupe qui sortait tout juste du bureau de Dumbledore et qui avait couru afin de le rattraper.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, pas la peine de t'en prendre à nous, dit Blaise en levant les mains devant lui.

-Je sais mais je suis pressé.

Le blondinet fit demi-tour ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de faire un autre commentaire. Il les entendit le suivre alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rageur vers la forêt interdite.

-Et qu'est que tu comptes faire exactement ? interrogea Hermione.

-Avoir une petite explication avec une certaine nymphe.

-Mais…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se mit à courir passant devant Hagrid et ses élèves qui les regardèrent passer surpris.

Il savait où il devait aller. Il devait la trouver pour comprendre. Il avait enfin une excuse pour aller la voir sans éveiller les soupçons. Enfin s'il arrivait à se débarrasser de ces pots de colle.

La petite bande avait bien du mal à suivre le fuyard à travers les branches et les racines des arbres. D'un coup, ils virent Drago s'arrêter devant un sentier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda à voix basse Ron.

-Rien.

Le blond repris sa marche en continuant d'ignorer les autres. Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière avec un lac en son centre. La lumière du soleil d'hiver se reflétait dans l'eau le faisant miroiter tel un diamant.

-FRIWIA !

-Elle n'est pas là petit humain, répondit une voix provenant de leur droite.

Une dryade de couleur verte s'approcha d'eux sous les yeux ébahis du groupe excepté Severus et Drago.

-Alors où est-elle ?

-Tu le sais.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas y aller. Demande-lui de venir ici.

-Je regrette elle m'ait donné un message pour toi. Il est temps que tu affrontes tes peurs.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, la nymphe fit demi-tour et disparu entre les arbres.

-Et merde.

-Drago, ton langage, le disputa Severus.

- Oh c'est vraiment pas le moment, Parrain.

Oui, Drago savait où Friwia l'attendait mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce sentier qu'il avait vu et évité en venant ici, avait déclenché en lui une peur panique. Et malgré qu'il sache qu'aucune créature dangereuse n'y était, il lui avait été impossible de se diriger par là. Alors il avait préféré venir dans cette clairière qu'il savait que les nymphes fréquentaient. Après tout, il suffisait qu'il demande à une nymphe d'aller chercher Friwia. Mais voilà, cette dernière voulait qu'elle aille là où son corps refusait d'aller. Il n'avait pas le choix pourtant. Mais il ne voulait pas que les autres viennent. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il devait y aller seul ?

Les autres membres du groupe regardaient le blondinet faire des allers retours en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Qu'est qui pouvait bien mettre l'adolescent dans cet état ? Harry ne supportant plus de le voir aussi nerveux s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant stopper ses mouvements et attirant son regard argenté sur lui. Drago n'eut pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre du Gryffondor.

-On sera là.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Friwia.

-Où va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

-Voir Friwia.

-Alors allons-y, dit Blaise, commençant à suivre Drago.

-Non.

-Pardon ? intervint Severus.

Harry continuait à fixer l'endroit où Drago avait disparu. Il comprenait ce besoin de savoir même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il sentait que le petit blond avait des questions à poser à la nymphe sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un avec lui.

-Il doit la voir seul.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Il a une chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère, à votre avis pourquoi est-il partit aussi vite du bureau du directeur ?

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne, souffla Pansy. Mais c'est notre ami.

-Il n'a jamais dit le contraire, mais il a une chance de comprendre pourquoi sa mère n'est plus là. Seulement il n'ose pas le faire en notre présence, notamment la vôtre professeur.

-Mais pourquoi ? chuchota le maitre des potions. Il n'a pas confiance en moi…

-J'ai confiance en Sirius et pourtant si j'avais une chance de savoir comment mes parents étaient mort, en imaginant bien sûr que je ne le sache pas déjà, je ferais en sorte de le découvrir seul sans que celui qui considérait mon père comme son frère soit là.

-Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit ? s'écria Sirius.

-Si, mais après. Drago était seul avec sa mère lorsqu'elle a disparu. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait croire que c'est de sa faute ?

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, s'insurgea Rogue.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

* * *

Drago de son côté continuait de se diriger vers l'entrée du sentier qu'il avait évité tout à l'heure. Son esprit essayait de comprendre pour quelle raison son corps avait pu se figer devant se passage. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sentier, il recommença à sentir des frissons et une angoisse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant le début du chemin.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il espérant se convaincre. Aller, y'a rien à craindre.

Il fit le premier pas et eu alors un mal de tête le faisant stopper net. En relevant les yeux, il les vit. Une jeune femme et un enfant qui riaient ensemble en se tenant par la main, avançant tranquillement sur le sentier. Il ne voyait que le dos de l'enfant mais entendait très bien son rire cristallin et celui plus léger de la femme. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas vu avant ?

-Excusez-moi ! les appela-t-il.

Sans s'en apercevoir il se mit à suivre le couple qui ne lui répondait pas. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il passa à travers mais ne ressenti pas le froid qu'il ressentait avec les fantômes de Poudlard lorsqu'il cela arrivait avec l'un d'eux.

La femme tourna son visage vers l'enfant qui lui racontait une histoire sur des fées qui étaient venus le voir la veille au soir.

-Maman, souffla l'adolescent.

Il lui suivit le duo hypnotisé tel un papillon par une flamme. Et tout comme l'être ailé, il savait qu'il allait se brûler les ailes. Il avait devant lui son souvenir. Celui qui comblerait sa mémoire sur la mort de sa mère. Il allait enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque.

Il avançait, son regard ne lâchant pas le dos de sa mère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pu contempler son visage sur une photo. Lucius s'était empressé de se débarrasser de toutes ces photos à son arrivée au manoir Malfoy. Le visage de Selenia s'était peu à peu effacé avec le temps mais pas son amour pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière bordée de fleurs. Drago compris rapidement que ce n'était pas le paysage de cette époque mais bien celui qu'il avait vu enfant avec sa mère. Il observa le duo s'installer dans l'herbe près de l'eau dans lequel le jeune lui alla jouer sous l'œil attentif de sa mère.

* * *

-J'ai peur de comprendre ?

- Professeur Rogue, personne n'était là lorsqu'elle a disparu. Donc rien ne prouve que Drago ne soit pas responsable. Je ne dis pas qu'il l'a tué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais elle a pu vouloir le protéger, ce qui aux yeux de Drago le rendra responsable, expliqua Harry.

-Donc, on doit juste rester là et attendre qu'il revienne ? intervint Théo.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que si sa mère a été tuée par une créature, il est possible qu'elle soit toujours dans la forêt ?

-Même si c'est le cas, la nymphe a dit que Friwia l'y attendait, elle le protègera cette fois encore. J'en suis sûr.

-Je l'espère pour vous Potter sinon, sauveur ou non je vous tuerais en vous faisant souffrir.

Le maitre des potions regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour aller s'appuyer contre un arbre.

-Harry, tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Sirius.

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous le dise ? Tout va bien se passer.

-Pour ta survie je l'espère de tout cœur.

-En attendant, on fait quoi ? dit Millicent.

-On peut chercher une autre solution pour récupérer des preuves afin de convoquer les Conseils de Famille. Parce qu'après avoir entendu votre rêve je suis plus trop chaud pour aller me jeter dans la gueule de Lucius, proposa Blaise.

* * *

Drago observait sa mère qui serrait son jeune Lui dans ses bras. Il souhaiterait tellement être à sa place. Pouvoir sentir son parfum, la chaleur de son corps. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du doux visage de Selenia, une ombre sorti du couvert des arbres et s'approcha du duo. Il ne réagit que lorsque sa mère et son Lui tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus. Une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape rouge, une capuche couvrant son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Selenia resserrant ses bras sur l'enfant, qui regardait le nouvel arrivant avec de grands yeux effrayés.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Alors qui êtes-vous ?

-Une personne qui vient pour vous aider.

-M'aider, mais à quoi ?

-À protéger votre enfant.

-Drago ? De quoi ?

-Non, la vraie question est : de qui.

-Qui lui voudrait du mal ?

Avant que la personne encapuchonnée n'ait pu répondre, trois chimères apparurent. L'une d'elle avait un corps et une tête de léopard et des ailes de chauves-souris gigantesques, les deux autres avaient des corps de lions avec pour l'une d'elle un cobra à la place de la queue et pour l'autre un serpent à sonnette. Elles étaient toutes les deux pourvues d'ailes de dragon. L'enfant poussa un cri et dissimula son visage dans la poitrine de sa mère qui s'était figée à la vue de ces monstres.

Le nouvel arrivant s'élança vers les créatures en sortant une épée de sous sa cape qu'il planta dans la première, les deux autres s'étant élancés vers la femme et son enfant. L'homme retira sa lame du corps du monstre avant de faire volte-face vers le duo qui était paralysé par la peur. Il courut dans leur direction mais fut intercepté par la deuxième chimère au corps de lion pendant que l'autre continuait son avancée vers les deux autres humains.

L'inconnu se débarrassa rapidement de sa chimère mais alors qu'il tourna son regard vers la femme et son fils il vit la créature bondir sur eux.

-NON ! cria-t-il.

Au moment où les crocs et griffes de la créature allaient entrer en contact avec Selenia, une sphère argentée repoussa le monstre. Il se redressa et allait repasser à l'attaque lorsqu'une lame traversa son crâne, éclaboussant de liquide vermeille Selenia et Drago qui avaient relevé la tête au cri de l'homme à la cape rouge.

-Qu'…qu'est qu'il se passe ? souffla la mère de l'enfant, le regard fixé sur le corps de la chimère.

-Ce que je vous expliquais. Ils en ont après votre enfant.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux vous le dire. Vous devez venir avec moi.

-Et le laisser seul ? Hors de question ! répondit Selenia en resserrant son étreinte sur le petit corps de son fils. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Vous le reverrez, mais plus tard. Si aujourd'hui vous refusez de m'accompagner, il mourra. Vous ne serez pas en mesure de le protéger lorsque vous le devrez.

-Le protéger de qui ?

* * *

Voilà ! Et oui l'histoire avance et je sais je suis aps gentille de coupé là mais promis al suite la semaine prochaine au plus tard.

A pluche


	13. Chapter 13

Chalut, voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos review et pour suivre cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

Sirius observait le maitre des potions qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Même si son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, les tics qui agitaient sa jambe de plus en plus régulièrement démontraient que l'absence de son filleul l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, dit Sirius après s'être rapproché de l'homme austère.

-Qu'est qui le prouve ?

-Rien mais je le sens.

-Et c'est censé me convaincre ? répliqua Severus.

-Oh et puis zut j'essaie d'être sympa pour une fois.

-Oui et bien n'essa…

-Oh ça suffit vous deux ! intervient Hermione. On est tous sur les nerfs. Mais si vous avez du temps à perdre venez plutôt nous aider à chercher une autre solution pour que les Conseils des Familles se réunissent enfin.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, souffla Théo à son voisin.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle peut-être effrayante quand elle le veut, répondit ce dernier qui n'était autre que Ron.

* * *

-Le protéger de qui ?

-Nous vous expliquerons tout une fois parti mais vous devez absolument le laisser ici, insista l'inconnu.

-Le laisser en plein milieu de la forêt interdite après que ces créatures viennent de nous attaquer ? Hors de question.

-Je le ramènerais auprès des vôtres, intervient une voix qui provenait de la droite de Selenia.

Une créature sortait du couvert des arbres et s'approchait doucement de la mère et de son enfant qui était toujours figé. Le Drago adolescent la reconnu aussitôt. Friwia. Elle avait toujours su ce qui s'était passé mais ne lui en avait jamais parlé malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait rejoint dans la forêt avant que Lucius ne l'emmène. Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de rien ?

-Je vous fais le serment de le ramener auprès de votre frère, continua la nymphe.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, de qui doit-il être protégé ? lança Selenia, ignorant la nymphe.

-Votre fils est le Choisi.

-Pardon ?

-Il devra vaincre le Mal.

-Vous parlez de Voldemort ? Mais il a été détruit.

-Il reviendra, seulement ce n'est pas lui. Celui que vous nommez Voldemort n'est qu'un pion du Mal. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il n'a aucune maîtrise sur ses actions. Bien qu'il croit que tout ce qu'il fait est de son fait, tout est décidé par quelqu'un d'autre et c'est de cette personne que votre fils doit être protégé. Pour le moment ses pouvoirs ne sont pas réveillés, Il ne peut donc le localiser que grâce à vous qui avez passé votre majorité. Tant que vous serez avec lui, il pourra vous retrouvez. Je vous promets que vous le reverrez lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris je ne reverrais pas mon bébé avant ses 17 ans ?

-Non vous le reverrez avant.

-Mais vous avez dit…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Seulement la majorité des êtres comme Drago n'est pas à 17 ans mais à 16 ans. Du moins leur majorité magique.

-Les êtres comme lui ?

-Je vous expliquerais tout seulement l'heure passe et il nous faut partir.

-Je…

-À vrai dire soit vous me suivez de votre propre volonté soit je vous emmène de force. À vous de choisir.

Selenia tourna son regard vers son petit ange toujours agrippé au devant de sa robe. Il avait le visage et les vêtements couverts du sang de la chimère. Ses grands yeux gris continuaient à fixer le corps de cette dernière. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aussi facilement. Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. C'était son trésor, son petit rayon de soleil. Comment pouvait-elle songer à l'abandonner ? Et pourtant quelque chose en elle lui disait de faire confiance à cet inconnu. Qu'il souhaitait réellement le protéger.

-Je le reverrais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous en donne ma parole.

-Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

- Je veillerais sur lui, intervient la nymphe qui se dirigea vers l'enfant afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

Au moment où ses mains allaient se poser sur le petit, une sphère bleue se forma autour de Selenia et de l'enfant. L'inconnu s'approcha et retira lentement sa capuche révélant ainsi le visage d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et courts, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus marines.

-Tu lui as fait peur Friwia.

-Navrée Lilian.

* * *

-Bon moi j'en ai marre d'attendre de savoir si mon meilleur ami va vraiment revenir. Je pars le chercher !

-Et je vous accompagne Mr Zabini, dit Severus emboitant le pas au mulâtre qui se dirigeait dans la même direction que Drago avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, s'écria Harry.

-Ah oui alors regarde bien Potter. Tu as laissé mon petit frère partir tout seul dans la forêt interdite où, disons simplement que les licornes ne sont pas les seules créatures qui y vivent.

-Il ne risque rien.

-Tu as une preuve ? intervient Pansy qui se retenait depuis déjà un bon moment. Tu as une preuve qu'il n'est pas quelque part en train de se vider de son sang ? Qu'il n'a pas été attaqué par une acromentula ? Ou alors tu as oublié qu'il y en avait dans cette forêt ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié Pansy mais je lui fais confiance. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive.

-Oui et bah j'en n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'il veut. Moi ce que je veux c'est récupérer mon filleul vivant, réplique le maître des Potions avant de continuer son chemin, entrainant le petit groupe derrière lui.

* * *

Selenia fixait le visage découvert de celui qui semblait s'appeler Lilian. Elle était émerveillée par le calme et la douceur qui se dégageait de ses traits fins. Le grand Drago fixait également cet homme mais pas avec sympathie, bien au contraire. Il connaissait enfin le visage de l'homme qui lui avait pris sa mère et à cause de qui son enfance avait été un enfer. Qui était à l'origine de son installation au manoir Malfoy, à portée des coups de canne de Lucius. Il savait enfin sur qui se venger.

-Il faudrait que vous le rassuriez suffisamment longtemps que je puisse l'endormir, souffla doucement Lilian son regard ne quittant pas l'enfant qui avait porté son regard sur lui.

-Euh…oui bien sûr. Drago… mon ange tu ne crains rien. Regarde-moi, souffla Selenia en caressant son dos.

Le petit blond tourna son visage vers sa mère et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Et voyant son bébé le regarder ainsi, elle prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait confier son trésor à une nymphe et faire confiance à un parfait inconnu. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le revoir un jour. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux glissant sur ses joues.

-Écoute mon ange, ces personnes ne te veulent aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. Je serais toujours là mon ange…

Elle resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle de l'enfant qui entoura le cou de sa maman de ses petits bras. Le grand Drago qui assistait en spectateur à son au revoir avec sa mère vit Lilian tendre la main et la poser doucement sur la tête de son jeune lui, qui s'écroula aussitôt dans les bras de Selenia.

-Il est endormi. Friwia tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

-Le ramener aux humains qui habitent dans le château. Je sais, dit la nymphe avant de prendre le petit des bras de sa mère qui avait toujours des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-On n'a aucune chance de le retrouver, s'écria une voix.

Drago ne se retourna pas ayant reconnu la voix de Blaise. Il continua à regarder sa mère qui fixait Friwia tenant son jeune lui et qui se dirigeait vers lui. Avant de lui passer à travers et de disparaitre.

-La preuve que oui. Drago tout va… commença le professeur de potion avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le souvenir et plus particulièrement par une personne. Selenia.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, dit Lilian.

-Je l'espère.

-Nous devons y aller, continua Lilian en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui la prit. Vous le reverrez, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme transplana, emmenant avec lui la jeune femme, laissant la nymphe avec l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

Severus tourna son regard vers son filleul.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…

-Je lui ai simplement montré des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, intervient Friwia qui venait de sortir d'entre les arbres.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Tu le sais. La date approche.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? cria Drago. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

-Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler plus tôt. Et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais trop jeune. Puis tu as disparu et à ton retour tu ne te souvenais de rien à mon sujet.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je après t'avoir montré tout ça ?

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois.

-Drago, je….

-STOP ! cria Théo. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et je m'en fiche. Si Dray veut nous expliquez il le fera. Seulement à l'origine on est venu ici pour une chose.

-Théo, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment, essaya Hermione.

-J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit ou non le bon moment. Est-ce vous qui nous avez envoyé ces cauchemars pendant toute la nuit ?

-Oui.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez empêché de dormir ?

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi Ron, cria Hermione.

-Vous deviez empêcher Drago de retourner au manoir Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je y retourner ? demanda le blondinet.

-Voldemort.

-Pardon ! souffla Harry se rapprochant pour se positionner à côté du petit blond.

-Voldemort se trouve actuellement au manoir et n'attend que ton retour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? grogna Harry.

- Lui, rien de vraiment important.

-Comment ça ? s'immisça Severus.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment Voldemort qui le veut mais plutôt Lui.

-Mais qui ? s'énerva Harry.

-Le Mal, souffla Drago qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la nymphe.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Ron à Théo.

-Bah je dois avouer que je suis aussi un peu perdu mais tu fais semblant de suivre et on verra plus tard.

-Et s'ils ne nous expliquent pas plus tard ? demanda Pansy.

-On tortura Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il nous réponde, proposa Ron, fier de son idée.

-Cherche pas le rouquin je pige que dalle.

-Donc tu sers vraiment à rien, dit Théo. Sirius ?

-J'en sais pas plus que vous les jeunes.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chance, chuchota Pansy.

Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers Hermione qui écoutait attentivement la discussion entre la nymphe et les trois autres, essayant de comprendre. Elle sentit d'un coup un frisson remonter le long de son dos et se retourna pour faire face à des sourires machiavéliques.

-Oui? demanda-t-elle pas rassurée.

-Non, rien. On t'expliquera plus tard, dit Ron remplaçant son visage de conspirateur par un visage angélique rapidement imité par les autres.

-Drago…

-Comment sais-tu que c'est lui Friwia ? demanda l'interpellé ignorant son parrain.

-Comme tu l'as vu dans le souvenir, Voldemort n'est qu'un pion. Il faut qu'Il te récupère avant ta majorité après quoi cela deviendra un peu plus difficile, étant donné que tes pouvoirs s'éveilleront totalement.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout, dit Harry.

-Et si tu nous expliquais un peu ce que tu as appris Dray, demanda Severus attirant les regards des autres membres du groupe.

* * *

Et voilà!

A pluche!


	14. Chapter 14

Paste your docum

Chalut, chalut et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

-Donc Selenia est vivante ? demanda Severus, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis cette nuit-là mais je suppose que oui, répondit Friwia.

Drago après avoir raconté tout ce qu'il avait appris, s'était éloigné pour s'asseoir sous un arbre, laissant Friwia apporter les précisions que pourraient réclamer les autres et en particulier son oncle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une ombre se plaça devant lui le forçant à relever le visage pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien tout va bien Harry.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, dit le Gryffondor en s'installant à ses côtés. Tu viens d'apprendre que ta mère est vivante et tout ce que tu fais c'est t'isoler au lieu de sauter dans tous les sens pour montrer à tous ta joie.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle soit vivante mais…

-Mais tu te demandes pourquoi elle a accepté de t'abandonner durant tout ce temps ?

-Oui, souffla le petit blond resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, soit elle restait avec toi et te mettais en danger en attirant je ne sais quel méchant, soit elle te laissait et te retrouvait plus tard.

-Non, ça j'avais bien compris mais elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle pourrait réellement me revoir et pourtant…

-Et bien je ne vois qu'une solution.

-Laquelle ? demanda Drago relevant son fin visage vers Harry qui fixait les autres toujours autour de la nymphe.

-Attendre son retour pour lui faire la tête cinq minutes avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire que tu l'aimes.

-Tu es complètement fou, chuchota le Serpentard un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Merci.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

-Mais si, mais si.

Drago laissa échapper un léger rire qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Et bien, ça avance de leur côté.

-De quoi tu parles Pansy ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oh fait pas semblant, tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis, continua de nier la lionne en souriant.

-Mais oui.

-Tu comptes t'y opposer ?

-Certainement pas. Je n'interviendrai que dans le cas où Potter fait du mal à Dray et que je doive le massacrer.

-Et si l'inverse se passe ?

- Bah je le laisserai se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Mais Drago est tellement innocent qu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Et si je te demande ton aide d'ici quelque temps afin de leur donner un petit coup de main, pourrais-je compter sur toi ? demanda Hermione tout en fixant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Avec plaisir.

-Dis Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Je veux dire si je la revois vraiment ? interrogea Drago en regardant le brun.

-Je pense que je lui sauterais dans les bras pour la serrer à lui en briser les côtes et je ne la quitterais plus pendant au moins un an complet avant de bien vouloir la laisser respirer.

-Elle finirait par en avoir marre et repartirait, rigola le blond.

-Je ne te permets pas, le gronda Harry en souriant avant qu'une ombre ne vienne prendre place dans ses yeux. De toute façon ça n'arrivera pas.

Drago arrêta de sourire et observa le brun dont le visage s'était considérablement assombri à la fin de sa phrase. Il se traita d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Pardon. Je suis un imbécile. Je te parle de ma mère qui est toujours vivante alors que toi tu…

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si. J'suis un véritable idiot. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Harry regardait le jeune Serpentard qui avait un tel sérieux dans le regard qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-En m'embrassant.

Le rouge qui monta aux joues du petit blond le fit rire même si au fond de lui il aurait vraiment adorer recevoir un baiser du Serpentard.

-Mais… Je… Et… Si…essaya de s'expliquer Drago en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Je plaisantais. Disons que tu dois manger avec moi au prochain repas et me promettre de ne pas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances de Noël, dit Harry après avoir repris son sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois récupérer les documents qui sont au manoir. Et personne ne peux y aller à ma place.

-Drago, si Friwia nous a tous envoyé ce rêve c'était pour nous mettre en garde. De plus Voldemort est chez toi. Qui sait ce qu'il veut.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète, on trouvera une autre solution tous ensemble où tu ne seras pas obligé de te mettre en danger.

-Oui, souffla le blondinet en baissant la tête.

-Aller, allons rejoindre les autres.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Friwia qui s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Drago qui ne lui en voulait plus, la petite bande regagna le château où chacun retourna à ses cours.

* * *

Le temps continua de passer, Harry et Drago continuaient de se rapprocher petit à petit sous les regards amusés d'Hermione et Pansy. Ils se réunissaient régulièrement dans la salle sur demande afin de chercher une solution pour permettre à Severus d'adopter son filleul. Ce dernier se renfrognait de plus en plus à l'approche des vacances de Noël qui s'approchaient bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Drago profitait de son dimanche après-midi, installé au bord du lac à lire un livre. Les autres s'étaient encore une fois réuni pour trouver une solution mais lui savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il devait récupérer ces documents à tout prix. Sans ces stupides bouts de papier ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Le livre reposait sur ses genoux sur une page qui n'attendait que d'être lu, mais son regard était tourné vers l'horizon pendant que son esprit vagabondait vers sa mère dont il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Son anniversaire était en Janvier, avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait avant qu'il ne soit obligé de retourner auprès de Lucius.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient dans son dos.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid.

Le petit blond sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir le professeur Lupin qui se tenait debout derrière lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, adoucissant ses traits marqués par la fatigue.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour. Je peux ? répondit le loup-garou en montrant la place à côté de Drago.

-Ce n'est pas réservé en tout cas.

-Alors que fais-tu ici dans le froid ?

Le Serpentard regardait le professeur qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Il avait été le premier à l'encourager et à ne pas le rabaisser. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Le nouvel arrivant, lui, observait les traits de son jeune élève qui semblait se poser tout un tas de question. Il l'avait vu depuis les fenêtres des couloirs du château, assis seul et perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu lors de son premier cours de l'année, une certaine affection s'était développée en lui pour ce jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il semblait trop pur et trop fragile pour cette époque.

-Dites professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr en espérant que je puisse t'aider.

-Si… Si vous aviez la possibilité de libérer des amis à vous d'un poids en faisant quelque chose qu'ils vous défende de faire, vous le feriez quand même ?

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir tout compris.

-Comment dire ? Alors voilà disons que…vous…avez un très très gros problème et que le seul moyen de le résoudre est de faire quelque chose que vos amis vous ont interdit de faire. Mais que si vous ne le faite pas, vos amis continuent à se tuer à la tâche afin de trouver une autre solution. Et que si vous ne faites rien pour résoudre ce problème vous aller en souffrir pendant très longtemps mais en même temps vous avez promis à vos amis de ne rien faire. Alors que feriez-vous ?

Lupin regarda son jeune élève un peu perdu par toutes ces explications sans queue ni tête. Mais il sentait qu'il devait absolument trouver la bonne réponse. Il savait très bien de quel problème il s'agissait, Sirius lui en avait parlé de cette histoire de document à rapporter pour permettre à la terreur des cachots de récupérer la garde de son précieux filleul.

-Je pense que tu dois faire confiance à tes amis. S'ils ont promis de t'aider, c'est qu'ils le feront. Et tu leur ferais beaucoup de mal en refusant de leur accorder ta confiance.

-Oui mais, ils se fatiguent au point de s'endormir en cours pour m'aider je ne veux pas qu'ils…

-C'est ça l'amitié. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je suis un loup-garou. Or, quand j'étais à ta place je me suis fait trois amis qui ont passé des nuits et des nuits à apprendre à se transformer en animagi au lieu de dormir pour pouvoir m'accompagner durant les soirs de pleine lune. Alors que tous m'auraient rejeté pour ma lycanthropie, eux n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que tout faire pour passer plusieurs soirs dehors.

-Et vous n'avez pas essayé de les dissuader de faire ça ? demande Drago curieux du passé de son professeur.

-Oh si mais disons qu'il était têtus. J'ai tout fait pour les convaincre de me laisser tranquille au point de me comporter comme un imbécile avec eux pour qu'ils me laissent seuls au lieu qu'ils se mettent en danger pour venir avec moi.

-ils n'ont pas abandonné ?

-Oh non, tu sais les Gryffondors c'est têtus comme bestiole. Un soir de pleine lune j'ai blessé l'un deux. Pas gravement mais pour moi c'était la pire chose que je pouvais faire. Alors je me suis énervé et leur ait ordonné d'arrêter. Et l'un d'eux m'as dit une phrase que je vais maintenant te dire parce que je trouve que c'est la vraie définition de l'amitié.

Drago était suspendu aux lèvres de son professeur et ne laissait rien échapper de cette histoire. Remus le regardait souriant. Oui, il pouvait aider ce jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait bien trop.

-Alors ? le relança le petit blond impatient. Qu'est-ce que cet ami vous a dit ?

- Les connaissances peuvent ne pas nous aimer, la famille a dans les gênes l'amour qu'elle nous porte, les frères et sœurs sont obligés de nous aimer, les parents ont le devoir de nous aimer, tout ceci n'est pas voulu donc il arrive que la famille nous rejette. Mais les amis, les véritables amis seront toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que contrairement à la famille et aux simples connaissances, ils nous aiment réellement et l'ont choisi. Alors on peut douter de l'amour de ses parents proches ou lointains mais pas de l'amour de nos amis qui sont là avec nous quels que soient les problèmes à surmonter, dit le loup garou en fixant l'étudiant de son regard où la sincérité luisait. Et il a terminé en ajoutant que ce n'était certainement pas un imbécile de loup-garou qui allait lui donner des ordres et lui dire qui il avait le droit d'apprécier.

-Vous avez un bon ami professeur, souffla Drago en pensant aux siens qui se tuaient à la tâche pour le sortir des griffes de son père.

-Oui, j'avais un bon ami.

Drago releva la tête pour regarder son professeur. Il avait noté l'emploi du passé dans sa phrase. Il fixait à présent le visage d'un homme que les années passées avaient marqué de son lot de tristesse et de difficulté.

-Je suis navré professeur.

-Ce n'est rien et puis c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé. Maintenant, si tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire tout ira bien.

- En résumer, si je ne me trompe pas, vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait toujours faire confiance à ses amis et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

-C'est tout à fait ça mais en plus court.

Drago se releva avant de reporter son regard sur le lac. Un tentacule du calamar géant replongeait dans les profondeurs. Oui, il allait faire confiance à leur petit groupe et surtout à la force de leur amitié. Après avoir remercié son professeur, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande pour retrouver ses amis avec qui il allait trouver une solution à son problème, qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait.

-Au fait professeur ?

Lupin qui était toujours assis, perdu dans ses souvenirs, se retourna vers l'adolescent qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

-Cet amis qui vous a dit tout cela, qui est ce ?

-Le plus Gryffondors de tous, je crois qu'il n'y a que son fils qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui.

-Son fils ?

-Son nom était James Potter.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois !

Alors je vous dis a pluche

ent here...


	15. Infos

Bonjour tout le monde!

Non désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je ne viens pas non plus vous dire que j'abandonne l'histoire.

Seulement je me fait hospitalisé la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Je serais normalement de retour fin Juillet avec un voir deux nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner.

Désolée pour l'attente.

Bonne vacances à toutes et tous. Je vous souhaite plein de soleil.

Bisous et à pluche!


End file.
